Similarities
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Kendall and Logan are soulmates. They are a lot similar than they think. Dak wants to know where he comes from, Carlos wants love, and James and Katie want to meet Lizzie. Something happens that changes them forever and start a brand new war. Secrets are revealed and a brotherhood is tested. Will their love survive? Sequel to Differences Kogan Darlos Jatie Mpreg
1. Not Just a Dream

**So yet another new one from me. I know you're probably all wanting me to finish my current stories and I will. I just wanted to get this up soon. I suggest you read Differences before you read this, and if you have read Differences then go back and just look over the last chapter to refresh your memory. **

**Similarities **

**Chapter 1: Not Just a Dream**

I sighed as I followed the guys out to the limo. Kelly had told us we were getting our picture in Pop Tiger magazine. James was excited about it. Carlos had no idea what Pop Tiger was and Kendall thought it was lame. I thought it would be cool. James then went on about how cool Pop Tiger was and how there were things for guys in it as well. He then brought up Dak Zevon which sent Carlos into fan mode. We fought just a little bit before we arrived at the studio. The limo was mobbed by girls. We all got scared and then one of them screamed something we couldn't quite make out and they ran off. We all looked at Kelly scared of what had just happened.

"What was that?" Kendall asked pointing to the retreating girls.

"That was a pack of screaming fan girls looking for Dak Zevon," Kelly said, "he's in the studio recording vocals for Varsity Vampire 2," she explained.

"He's here at Rocque Records?" Carlos asked his eyes going wide in excitement.

"Just one great picture in Pop Tiger and those girls will be screaming for Big Time Rush," Kelly said ignoring Carlos. We had all grown accustom to Carlos going into fan boy mode when Dak was mentioned. We just ignored him at times like these. We all headed into the studio. Mrs. Knight and Katie were there. Katie was here trying to see Dak Zevon as well. Carlos was upset that he had to work, but I knew he was forming a plan to sneak off. After Katie used the puppy eyes on Kelly and Kelly gave her Dak's information. I could see the plan forming in her mind.

We walk into the studio and saw the photographer already there and testing his camera. Gustavo was there as well. He set us up and got us ready to take the picture. Everything was going fine until the police showed up and took Kelly and Gustavo away. Griffin took over after that. The day was a disaster and that was putting it mildly.

In the end though we got the picture we wanted and not what Griffin wanted. It was crazy and I hated that we almost ended up as space matadors on snowmobiles with stuffy puppies. That had been really stupid if you asked me. I don't even know how Griffin even got that idea. We were all relaxing and glad that that was over. When Katie came out of the vent system.

"Hey guys, look who I found today," Katie said. Dak Zevon popped up behind her. I got the feeling like I should know Dak for some reason. He seemed really familiar. I snuck a glance at Carlos who was just staring at Dak.

"I think she just saved my life," Dak said. He placed a hand on her shoulder and Katie smiled big. I was sure Carlos wanted to be in her place right now.

"That's Dak Zevon" she screamed. We all tried to stop her but it was too late. The girls came screaming. Dak hid and we were trampled and hurt.

After that we headed back to the Palm Woods. We told Camille and our other friends about what had happened and she thought it was hilarious. Then when we got to the end she laughed again.

"It was totally worth it because we're going to be on the walls of millions of girls," Carlos said proudly.

"Of course you are," Camille said still holding the picture, "because Dak Zevon is on the other side," she said turning the picture around to show us the other side. We all groaned and fell back onto our chairs.

That was just our luck. Dak was on the back. That was just the icing on the cake. We had worked so hard to get a great picture, but in the end it didn't even matter. Dak Zevon, the same guy who got us hurt was the reason girls would have out poster on their wall only it wouldn't be showing us. I shook my head and got up to leave the pool.

I was walking through the lobby when someone stopped me. I turned and saw Dak Zevon. He was wearing a hat and sunglasses, but I recognized him. I hadn't noticed it before, but I felt like I should know him. I had this feeling that I should know him from somewhere. He seemed really familiar to me.

"Dak," I said.

"Hey," Dak said smiling slightly.

"What are you doing here," I asked him. This was the home to the future famous, not the already famous, unless they had a connection to this place and didn't want to leave. Then again who wouldn't want to leave this place. Mr. Bitters was a horrible manager. He seemed to hate everyone here. I don't know why he even worked here.

"I wanted to apologize for getting you and your friends attacked by fan girls," Dak said interrupting my thoughts, "that and I kind of need to move in here for a bit since where I am living now is flooded and this place has great memories for me," he said.

"You got you're start here?" I asked. Dak nodded his head.

"Most people do," he said.

"So I'll see you around?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dak said smiling. I walked away and Dak followed me to the elevator.

"Not stalking me are you?" I asked jokingly.

"I was heading to my apartment when you ran into me," Dak said laughing. His laugh seemed so familiar. We both stepped into the elevator together.

"Oh, just to warn you my friend Carlos has a huge crush on you," I said turning to him. I knew Carlos was bound to run into Dak eventually and I thought it would only be fair to warn him.

"That doesn't surprise me," Dak said laughing lightly.

"Get a lot of people crushing on you," I asked looking at him. He had to, he was Dak Zevon for crying out loud. He was on his way to super stardom soon.

"You could say that," Dak said laughing. We arrived at the second floor and both got out.

"Staying on the second floor?" I asked looking at him.

"2B," Dak said, "so I'll see you around?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. Dak nodded his head at me and smiled. He patted my back. My head hurt as images and memories of me and Dak came flooding into my mind. Images of me and Kendall and wolves and vampires came to me. I fell to the my knees holding my head as they all just kept coming to me. Then it stopped and I looked up at Dak. "Dak," I said slowly.

"What?" Dak asked. I slowly stood up and looked him in the eyes before smiling as I remembered everything. I wasn't just a human I was a hybrid. One of the first of my kind. Dak was a hybrid also. He was a hybrid because of me. I turned him.

"What happened?" I asked looking around.

"What do you mean?" Dak asked slowly.

"With Hawk and Dustin?" I asked.

"You remember?" Dak asked looking at me.

"Of course I do," I said looking at him. I remembered everything. It hadn't been a dream at all. "What about the others?" I asked.

"Buddha Bob brought you all back," Dak said, "for the last sixteen years I've had to wait for you to find you're way out here, Hawk was defeated kind of, but we lost so many," he said looking down at his feet.

"I was one of them wasn't I?" I asked, "the last thing I remember was Carlos dying," I said looking up at Dak.

"That was the hardest thing ever," Dak said tears coming to his eyes, "watching him die like that," he said shaking his head.

"What about me what happened to me?" I asked.

"Can we go somewhere else to talk?" Dak asked.

"I can't," I said, "Mrs. Knight's at the crib and if I get caught going to your place Carlos will get mad because he has a big crush on you," I said.

"I know he does," Dak said laughing, "I kind of have a huge crush on him too but your place is fine," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Mrs. Knight knows me," he said as he walked down the hall towards 2J.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "she didn't die either?" I asked.

"A few of us survived," Dak said. We walked in silence the rest of the way to 2J. I opened the door for Dak and he walked in ahead of me. Mrs. Knight was in the kitchen. She looked to the door and froze when she saw Dak.

"Dak," she said.

"Hey Jennifer," Dak said.

"Dak," she said again.

"It's ok I remember," I said, "The war and everything," I added. Mrs. Knight looked at me before smiling at me.

"Well that's good then," she said.

"Now what happened with Hawk?" I asked.

"He was defeated sort of but humans took a stand against wolves and vampires and we had to go into hiding," Dak said.

"Who all survived?" I asked.

"Me, Camille, Dustin, Hailey, Mrs. Knight, Joanna, Kevin, David, Buddha Bob, Gustavo, Kelly, and a few others," Dak said.

"Wow," I said walking over to the orange couch and sitting down. This was a lot to take in. I had a hard time believing it. "It wasn't a dream then," I said.

"What?" Dak asked me confused.

"A few months ago back in Minnesota I had a dream about us, I thought it was a dream," I said.

"It was a memory trying to break free," Dak said, "you weren't exactly dead and Buddha Bob and Gustavo saved you by turning you into a baby and making you like a human. When your memories broke free you would get your powers back," he said.

"So is Hawk still alive?" I asked looking up at Dak.

"Yes, he's Gustavo's rival in the recording business but I am not sure if he knows about all of us," Dak said.

"He's still alive?" I asked shocked. Dak nodded his head. I could not believe someone like Hawk was still alive. Hawk wanted to kill vampires and wolves. He needed to be killed. "How long have I been dormant?" I asked looking at Dak.

"Almost twenty years," Dak said, "you and the guys didn't age at first until Carlos was reborn," he said.

"Carlos was reborn?" I asked.

"He's still a wolf, but just not in the same body," Dak said, "I've been watching you all grow up from afar, until Gustavo talked me into Hollywood away from you guys," he said.

"Why did you stay away?" I asked confused.

"Obviously too much contact with me and you'd all get your memories back," Dak said.

"Right," I said nodding my head. Then I remember something important that I need to know. Well there was two things I wanted to know. "Wait what happened to Lizzie?" I asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that," Dak said smiling at me, "she's alive and well. She wants to meet James because he's her father and Katie because she's her mother reincarnated," he said.

"Where is she," I asked.

"She's my sister to the public," Dak said, "she is living across town on her own," he said.

"What does she look like?" I asked. Dak pulled his wallet out and took a picture out to show me. I took the picture. In the picture was Dak and a girl about his age. She had thick brown hair and hazel eyes like James. Her face reminded me of Katie though. She had become such a beautiful young woman. "Last time I remember seeing her she was a black haired pup," I said looking up from the picture.

"She's grown a lot since then," Dak said laughing, "She's twenty," he added smiling.

"She's had her first transformation then?" I asked. Dak nodded his head.

"Ok one more question," I said.

"What?" Dak asked.

"My baby," I said looking at him.

"That's where it get tricky," Dak said, "Buddha Bob and Gustavo managed to freeze the baby's development. It's still inside you just dormant and waiting until you and Kendall you know," he said looking away from me.

"I get it," I said blushing.

"You haven't," Mrs. Knight started.

"No," I said quickly. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I quickly pulled my cell phone out. I got a text from Kendall asking where I was. He told him I was at the crib and turned my attention to Dak. "We have to keep this secret a bit longer until we know what's going on," I said.

"I agree, but now that's Carlos is old enough I don't know if I can help myself," Dak said.

"You'll help yourself," I said, "we can't risk him getting his memories yet. He's the biggest blabber mouth," I added.

"Fine," Dak sighed. I knew he loved Carlos and Everything, but we didn't need Carlos broadcasting to the world that we were wolves and vampires. They were supposedly killed out two decades ago and those that were alive were to be killed on sight. "I have to go, but I'll set up something with Buddha Bob," he said.

"Why not Gustavo?" I asked.

"One I still haven't forgiven him for blinding me, and two he yells a lot now," Dak said as he walked to the door. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Wait," I said stopping him. "Want my number so we can text?" I asked. Dak nodded his head. We exchanged numbers and he left. I turned to look at Mrs. Knight. "I can't tell the guys about this can I?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Sorry hun," she said.

"I guess I might as well tell you Kendall and I have been dating since we moved out here," I said, "it actually happened the night before we left," I added.

"I figured you two would get together sooner or later," Mrs. Knight said smiling at me. I knew now why she was ok with this. She had come to terms with this a long time ago. It was inevitable really. Kendall and I were soul mates.

"Just act surprised when Kendall wants to tell you unless he remembers by then," I said. Mrs. Knight nodded her head. I walked over to the couch and sat down. I turned the TV on in hopes of distracting myself. The apartment door opened and Kendall, James, and Carlos walked into the room.

"Hey Logie," Kendall said walking over to me.

"Hey," I said turning to him smiling lightly.

"Hey boys how was your day?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Exhausting," James said.

"Never again," Carlos said, "I don't care what Kelly said we are not getting out picture in a magazine because it will only end up bad for us," he said shaking his head.

"What are the odds that Dak Zevon ended up on the back of our picture," James said shaking his head. I looked at James and saw how much Lizzie looked like him. He would be so proud if he remembered her. The door opened and Katie walked into the apartment with a wad of cash in her hands.

"Hey Katie," James and Carlos said.

"Hey baby sister," Kendall said.

"Hey guys," Katie said walked over to the couch and sitting down next to James. I then remembered how perfect they were for one another. They had been so great together. I saw so much of Lizzie in Katie as well. She was a mix of both her parents. I knew keeping this secret was going to be hard.

The rest of the day was spent hanging out in the crib laughing and just having fun together. Katie and James were always close together. I was started to suspect they might like one another. Then again it wouldn't surprise me.

"Hey did you guys know Dak Zevon might be staying here," Katie said suddenly, "I saw him in the lobby before I came up," she said.

"He's here at the Palm Woods?" Carlos asked turning to Katie.

"Yeah I saw him earlier today too," I said, "I ran into him and he wanted to apologize for getting us hurt on his behalf," I said.

"You talked to Dak again without me," Carlos asked shocked.

"It was just a short conversation in the elevator," I said shrugging. Carlos looked ready to kill me.

"What floor is he staying on?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," I said looking away from him. I knew if I told him he would go looking for Dak and he would get his memories back as well.

"What floor Logan you were with him in the elevator you had to see which floor," Carlos said.

"I wasn't paying attention," I said.

"Bull you had to press the button to get to the second floor," Carlos said.

"I did, didn't I?" I asked. Carlos really looked like he was about to murder me. I knew Kendall wouldn't let that happen, but it was scary. I guess I should be glad he doesn't know he's a wolf.

"Logan Mitchell," Carlos said warningly.

"Fine I'll tell you as long as you promise not to try and stalk him," I said.

"I make no such promise," Carlos said.

"Then you won't know what floor Dak is staying on," I said.

"Fine, fine, I promise," Carlos said, "now tell me," he said moving to sit beside me. I almost didn't want to do this, but a deal was a deal.

"He's on this floor, down the hall somewhere," I said.

"Oh my god he's on this floor," Carlos all but shouted. I jumped back from him leaning into Kendall. I had not expected him to yell like that.

"Yes, now leave him alone unless you run into him by accident," I said, "the only way you're ever going to get him to like you is by not seeming like a stalker," I said. I knew that wasn't true. Dak was completely in love with Carlos. They were soul mates like Kendall and I were. The same could be said about James and Katie as well. I mean they were only a year apart in age so it wasn't that big of deal.

"I can't believe Dak Zevon is staying here at the Palm Woods," Carlos said dreamily. I laughed and shook my head.

"Ok boys, Katie, dinner time," Mrs. Knight called from the kitchen. We all made out way over to the table and sat down.

Mrs. Knight had made her famous spaghetti and meatballs. I started eating, but it wasn't filling like it normally was. I managed to eat it though. I knew it was my old habit kicking in. I had never eaten human food when I was a vampire. I preferred blood. I looked over at Mrs. Knight. She was looking at me and I saw a look of knowing in her eyes. I was suddenly thirsty. I knew my thirst was going to get pretty bad if I didn't get blood soon. I didn't know what to do either. I didn't drink human blood and there wasn't a forest around for miles. I didn't know how to get animal blood. Then again there was Kendall, but he didn't remember and I didn't want to bring his memories back just yet.

After dinner I decided to go lay down. I didn't want to think about my thirst for blood. I knew if I didn't think about it, it wouldn't bother me. I just needed something to take my mind off of it. I grabbed a book and started to read when the door opened. I looked up and saw Kendall standing there.

"Hey," he said smiling at me.

"Hey you," I said. Kendall walked over to the bed sat down next to me.

"I've been thinking," Kendall said slowly.

"Never a good sign," I teased.

"Shut up," Kendall said laughing. I ran my fingers across my lips zipping them shut. Kendall laughed again but continued. "I was thinking maybe we should tell my mom and the guys we're dating," he said.

"And Katie?" I asked.

"Yeah her too," Kendall said.

"Well we've been trying to do that almost since we moved out here," I said.

"I know, but they deserve to know," Kendall said.

"I know," I said moving over to sit next to him. "I think we should tell them too, but not yet," I said.

"Why not yet?" Kendall asked confused.

"Cause I want to do this," I said pulling Kendall to me. I pressed my lips to his and Kendall melted instantly into me. I smiled as I laid back pulling him with me. Kendall moved so he was positioned in between my legs. Kendall groaned and his hands began to wander. A small groan escaped my lips and I brought my hands up to Kendall's hair. I tugged lightly then remembered my strength. I had to be careful. We were really getting into it when the door opened.

"Kendall, Logan Mrs. Knight wants to know if you two have any-" James said stopping short when he saw us. We froze and not sure what to do. I pushed Kendall up off of me and stared at James shocked. I hadn't realized Kendall hadn't locked the door.

"Um," I said slowly. James just turned and walked out of the room. Kendall and I jumped up and followed James out to the living room.

"Carlos you owe me ten bucks," James said.

"Huh?" Carlos asked.

"Wait what's going on," Kendall said confused.

"I was so right they are dating," James said.

"What?" Carlos asked looking at Kendall and I. My jaw dropped and I looked at my two friends. "Are you guys dating?" he asked. Kendall nodded his head slowly. I didn't know what to expect. Carlos grumbled as he handed James ten bucks.

"We were going to tell you guys, but every time we tried something stopped us from telling," I said looking at them.

"We knew you two would tell us when you were ready," James said, "well I did, Carlos was sure it was just you two being all buddy-buddy," he said.

"You guys are ok with this?" Kendall asked.

"Ok with what?" Mrs. Knight asked as she walked into the apartment. She had an empty laundry basket in her hands with Katie behind her.

"Mom," Kendall said. He looked over at me and I nodded my head.

"Logan and I are dating," Kendall said. A small smile spread across Mrs. Knight features.

"I kind of saw this coming honey," Mrs. Knight said, "you and Logan always were close," she said. My eyes widened when I realized what she was hinting at. Maybe she wanted him to remember the past as well. I didn't want that just yet, until I knew what was going on.

"So you're ok with this," I asked.

"Of course, I've kind of been preparing for it," she said smiling at me. I knew what she meant. She had to wait twenty years for this to happen again. I was glad that she was ok with it this time and didn't want to kill me.

"Thanks mom," Kendall said walking over to her and giving her a hug. He let her go and Mrs. Knight walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Be careful, you have the same power Dak holds. You can bring back his memories if you're not careful," she whispered in my ear.

"I won't hurt him Mrs. Knight," I said. She nodded her head and let me go. She turned and walked away. I looked over at Katie.

"I already knew," Katie said, "it was so obvious," she said laughing.

"So you're ok with this," Kendall asked smiling at his little sister.

"Yeah," Katie said, "love is love and you two have it," she said.

"Thanks baby sister," Kendall said walking over to her and giving her a hug. "Oh and by the way I know about you and James," he added as he let her go.

"What?" Katie asked her face flushing red.

"I caught you two sucking face in the lobby about a month ago," Kendall said.

"I told you he would find out," James said.

"He's not the only one," I said, "I kind of figured something was going on between you two," I added looking from James to Katie.

"I knew from the beginning, they made me keep quiet," Carlos said.

"I am ok with it, as long as you don't hurt her," Kendall said rounding on James. James put his hands up.

"I have no intention of that," he said.

"Does mom know?" Kendall asked Katie. Katie nodded her head.

"I told her and asked her not to tell you," Katie said.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"I thought you would freak," Katie said.

"Wait a month ago?" I asked Kendall. He nodded his head. A month ago we hit a rough patch in our relationship. Kendall hardly talked to me for a week and we had a big fight. Then Kendall apologized and we were fine. "That was when you stopped talking to me," I said.

"Yes and you know how sorry I am for that, I was trying to process what I had seen," Kendall said, "I was dealing with it and I decided to wait for James and Katie to let us know they were dating," he said.

"You couldn't wait," Katie asked.

"No I figured now was better than later," Kendall said, "at least everything's out in the open now," he said.

"I just realized I am the only single person in this room," Carlos said.

"Aw Carlos you'll find someone," I said walking over to him. I sat down next to him, "There is someone out there for you," I said.

"Yeah but the only person I want right now is probably straight and if he is even the slightest bit bi curious he has legions of fan that would kill me for dating their idol," he said.

"Never count yourself out," Kendall said walking over and sitting down next to me. "Yeah, who knows maybe you could get him," he said.

"Don't go getting his hopes up," James said walking over and sitting down on Carlos' other side.

"I'm not but I never thought Logan would like me back, but I took a leap and he was there," he said looking at me.

"Your so corny," I said looking at him.

"You love it," Kendall said laughing.

"Unfortunately," I said grinning as I leaned into to kiss him. I pressed my lips to his and Kendall quickly brought his hand up to my neck to hold me in place.

"Really guys?" Carlos asked. We broke apart blushing.

"Sorry," I muttered not looking at Carlos. He was having problems about not finding someone to love and Kendall and I were kind of flaunting our relationship in his face.

"How about we watch a movie," James suggested, "make it a movie night with no couple stuff," he said looking at me and Kendall. We both nodded.

"Same goes for you and Katie," Kendall said. James and Katie both nodded their head. James jumped up from the couch and started to go through our movie collection. Katie and Kendall went to get some snacks. Carlos and I retrieved blankets from our rooms and everyone returned several minutes later. Kendall and I shared a blanket and snuggled together on the couch.

We spent the rest of the night just laughing and watching movies. We all eventually fell asleep on the couch.

**So there you go, this is the sequel to Differences. I really liked how this turned out. I hope you like it too. I have so many plans for it. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. Careful

**So I would like to thank, **_Rhett9, SpidermanInPlaid, nyclover909, suppressedanonymous, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, IceRush, PerfectMirror14, Scarlett, and Xbigtimerusherx_ **for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 2: Careful**

I quickly made my way out of mine and Kendall's room and out of the apartment. Kendall was so deep asleep that he wouldn't notice me leave. I needed to talk to Dak and find something to eat other than human food. It was driving me nuts. I had been back for a week now and I had not had any blood. I needed it and I knew there was one way to get it. Dak had to know how. He had to have been doing it. I knew he needed it as much as I did. He had to have a stash with him.

I walked down the hallway to 2B. I had texted Dak that I was on my way. I knocked on his apartment door. It opened seconds later to reveal a shirtless Dak.

"Not interrupting something am I?" I asked.

"Just trying to sleep," Dak said, "but it's useless so come in," he said stepping aside for me.

"Sorry for coming over so late, but Kendall can't know about this," I said as I walked into the apartment.

"I understand," Dak said, "I mean you don't want him getting his memories back until we're sure it's safe," he said. I nodded my head and walked over to the bar by the counter.

"I just don't want to risk being outed," I said.

"Let me guess as to why you are here," Dak said looking at me. "You're hungry," he said looking at me. I nodded my head. "Human food isn't doing it for you now is it?" he asked.

"Not at all," I said shaking my head.

"You are in luck," Dak said walking over to his refrigerator. He opened it and pulled out a bag of blood and my jaw dropped. "It's my last one," he said.

"It's yours, I couldn't take it," I said not taking my eyes off the bag.

"I insist," Dak said laughing.

"I couldn't it's yours," I said still not looking away.

"Logan your eyes are glued to that bag I insist you drink it," Dak said laughing. I finally looked up at him. He handed me the bag and I couldn't resist much longer. I took the bag and drank from it. Once I finished I looked up at Dak.

"Thanks," I said.

"Your welcome and before you get scared to death I have a guest over," Dak said.

"This late at night? What kind of guest?" I asked.

"Yes this late at night," Dak said laughing, "and not that kind of guest. You know there is only one person for me and I can't even get near him," he said.

"Sorry," I said looking away. Dak couldn't get near Carlos without setting off his memories.

"Dak," a female voice said from behind me. I turned and saw someone I did not expect to see. It was Lizzie all grown up.

"You must be Lizzie," I said looking at her. She really did look a lot like Katie it was unreal. She had James' eyes though.

"Yes and you must be Logan," Lizzie said smiling at me. I nodded my head. I looked her over. I was shocked to see her all grown up. The last time I remember seeing her she was just a few days old. "What?" she asked me.

"Sorry, it's just the last time I remember seeing you, you were just a pup," I said.

"I know that's what Dak's told me," she said smiling.

"You look so much like Katie, but so much like James too," I said looking her up and down.

"I know Grandma Jen tells me that every time she visits me," Lizzie said.

"You see Mrs. Knight?" I asked.

"When you still lived in Minnesota she came to visit once in while, but now that you're in L.A. she visits more," Lizzie said.

"So how have things been since you got you're memories back?" Dak asked me. I turned to him.

"I haven't gave anyone their memories back yet," I said.

"Good," Dak said.

"We should have a talk with Buddha Bob soon," I said.

"I know, Dak said, "He warned me about this," he said.

"So he's not gonna be happy about this is he?" I asked. Dak shook his head.

"But, how's Carlos?" Dak asked.

"He's great, he 'fan boys' every time your name is mentioned though," I said smiling. Carlos had a really big crush on Dak and I know that helped Dak with not being able to get near him. Dak smiled at that.

"I just wish I could hold him again," Dak said, "I mean I know we weren't together that long, but when you're in love you just know," he said.

"I know," I said nodding my head. It had been that way with Kendall. We had just fallen in love. Sure we tried to kill each other that first night, but we got to love eventually.

"I just hate being so close yet so far away," Dak said pouting.

"Hey once we get this figured out I will let you loose on him," I said.

"Don't tempt me," Dak said. I laughed. I looked down at my watch. I had been here for almost a half hour.

"I have to go," I said, "Kendall could wake up and I don't want him questioning me," I said Dak nodded his head.

"It was nice meeting you Logan," Lizzie said.

"It was nice seeing you again," I said. I left the apartment and headed back to 2J. I slipped in and back into my room without being noticed. Kendall was still asleep like I had left him. I climbed into bed next to him. Ever since we came out a week ago we just started to share a bed. It's not like we did anything, we just slept.

"Logie," Kendall said rolling over to face me.

"Sorry did I wake you?" I asked, "I just got back from the bathroom," I lied. Kendall was too groggy to catch my lie. He nodded his head and pulled me to him. I snuggled into him. I loved sleeping with Kendall. He was always so protective of me in his sleep. It was like he was subconsciously remembering his days as a wolf.

-Similarities-

A few days later Gustavo gave us all a break. The day did not go as I had planned it to. I had wanted to get into a math lecture by a great mathematician, but in the end I got mobbed by girls who hated boys. In the end I showed up at the apartment and made my way back to mine and Kendall's room. Kendall followed after me curious as to what had happened.

I changed and explained everything to him. He laughed causing me to laugh as well. It was hilarious when I thought about it. We both fell into a fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said after awhile.

"No, no, it's really funny," I said.

"Are you ok though?" Kendall asked.

"I've taken worse on the ice," I said waving my hand. I had also taken worse from other vampires. That was something Kendall didn't know and didn't need to know. It was way before we met anyways.

"Do you need me to kiss your boo boos?" Kendall asked moving closer to me. I laughed and nodded my head. Kendall leaned in and seemed to kiss everywhere he could get except for my lips.

"Ken," I whined trying to direct his head up to my lips.

"What I am kissing your boo boos," Kendall said as he kissed my neck. A soft whimper escaped my lips.

"Kiss me on my lips," I demanded. I grabbed his hair and pulled his head up so he was looking me in the eyes.

"Ooh bossy," Kendall said smiling. I growled and pulled him in for a kiss. Our lips smashed together. I moaned at the contact. I fell back onto the bed pulling Kendall with me. We laughed and locked eyes and our laughter stopped. Suddenly things weren't so funny anymore. We sat there staring at one another.

I don't know who made the first move but soon we were kissing. Hands were roaming and clothing was being removed, until I realized one important thing. As soon as Kendall and I had sex it would make me pregnant again.

"Ken wait," I said stopping him. We were both shirtless and my sweats were pushed down a bit. I didn't want him to find out this way. I wanted his memories back before we did anything. I wanted to make sure Hawk wasn't up to anything.

"Sorry," Kendall said sitting up.

"I'm just not ready," I said blushing.

"It's ok," Kendall said, "I get it," he said.

"Sorry," I said again. He didn't know the reason why we couldn't have sex and that hurt me. I hated lying to him. He had no idea I was even lying though. I pulled my pants up and looked at Kendall apologetically. "Can we just lay here together?" I asked.

"Of course Logie," Kendall said smiling at me. I moved so I was laying next to Kendall. He placed his arm around me and held me close. I closed my eyes and just relaxed. There was just something relaxing about Kendall.

-Similarities-

The next day I was sitting alone at the Palm Woods pool. Kendall, James, and Carlos were off goofing off and I was alone relaxing.

"Logan," Camille said walking up to me. I smiled at her. "Dak told me you got you're memories back," she said. I nodded my head knowing she was just like me. I remembered everything.

"Yeah, it was an accident," I said.

"Dak wanted me to tell you to meet him here tonight," Camille said lowly, "Buddha Bob's back," she said. I nodded my head. I really wanted to talk to Buddha Bob and figure things out. I was curious to find out what was up with the wolves and vampires. I hated that I had to hide who I was.

"What time?" I asked.

"After midnight," Camille said. I nodded my head again. I would have to sneak out again. I hoped I wouldn't get caught. "I have an audition to go to I'll see you later," she said smiling at me. I nodded my head and Camille stood up and walked away. I sat back in my chair after she left. I close my eyes and laid there content until a shadow fell over me. I cracked an eye open and saw Kendall standing over me.

"Hey," I said smiling at him.

"Hey, what you up to?" Kendall asked me as he moved and sat down on the edge of my chair.

"Nothing much," I said, "just relaxing," I said shrugging.

"Mind if I join you?" Kendall asked.

"Not at all," I said moving aside for him. Ever since we told the others we had come out to people at the Palm Woods and since we hadn't really made a CD yet people were ok with it. We were still in the Demo stage. We were almost ready to give our demos to Griffin actually. We were almost halfway there. We could all taste it and we wanted to make our first CD. We all wanted this now, even I did.

"So we have to send our demos to Griffin soon," Kendall said.

"I know," I said nodding my head. Kendall placed his arm around my waist and I scooted closer to him. "I kind of want this to work out," I said.

"Me too," Kendall said nodding his head.

"It's odd," I said.

"What?" Kendall asked me.

"Less then three months ago we were just two hockey players from Minnesota," I said. That was true, just two months ago that's what we were. Now everything was different and Kendall didn't even know the half of it.

"Yeah, now we're so close to becoming pop stars," Kendall said smiling as he leaned in and kissed my nose. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek in return.

After awhile Kendall and I decided to head up to the apartment. Katie and James were there sitting on the couch watching a movie. Kendall and I joined them. We were relaxing again when my cell phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw I had a text from Camille. I opened it.

911 COME TO THE LOBBY NOW!

I looked at the text once more before putting it in my pocket. I looked at the others. None of them noticed me. I yawned and stood up.

"I am gonna go get some fruit smackers I'll be back," I said.

"Kay don't take to long," Kendall said smiling at me.

"I be quick," I said. I hoped whatever it was wasn't serious. I left the apartment and went down to the lobby. I saw Camille standing against the wall. "what's the emergency," I asked. She pointed out to the pool area. I looked confused until I spotted what she was pointing at. Carlos and Dak were sitting at a table.

"We need a distraction so I can get Carlos out of there before Dak ruins everything," I said.

"I know a way," Camille said. She cleared her throat before she spoke next. "Oh my god it's Dak Zevon," she hollered. The girls around the pool turned to look and saw him and swarmed him and Carlos. I managed to push my way over to Carlos and pull him away from Dak.

"What happened?" Carlos asked me.

"Dak got recognized and some of those skanks probably wanted to try and get a part in his new movie," I said. Carlos nodded his head.

"I guess this is what I get for crushing on a celebrity," Carlos said. I nodded my head looking over at Dak who was signing papers and things for the girls around him. He looked up at me for a moment. I glared at him and he only smiled.

"Come on let's get some fruit smackers and head up to the apartment, I promised Kendall I would be quick but I saw you getting swarmed and I had to help," I said.

"I love fruit smackers," Carlos said racing over to the vending machine. I followed him and we both bought fruit smackers. We both made our way up to the apartment. I joined Kendall on the couch and Carlos sat down alone on the other end. I felt bad for taking him away from Dak, but I didn't want to risk Dak bringing his memories back just yet.

The rest of the afternoon just flew by with the five of us hanging out and laughing. Eventually day turned to night and it was time for bed. Everyone headed to their rooms and I followed Kendall to our room. We both changed and I remembered I had to meet up with Dak tonight in a few hours. I laid down with Kendall and he was asleep in no time.

I laid there thinking about everything that had happened in the almost three months since we had come to L.A. and since we became a band. I never would have thought that my dream was real, but Dak was proof that it was.

I glanced over at the clock and saw it was midnight. I looked over at Kendall who was snoring softly. I smiled and slowly got out of bed. I grabbed my cell phone and snuck out of the room. I made down to the living room when I ran into Mrs. Knight.

"What are you doing up so late?" she asked me.

"I need to go talk to Dak and Buddha Bob," I said. She looked at me and nodded her head.

"I'll be back soon," I said.

"Be quick," she said. I nodded my head and left the apartment. I made my way down to the lobby. Mr. Bitters wasn't out so that was good. I hoped he was sleeping. I walked out of the lobby and to the pool area. I saw Dak, Lizzie, and Buddha Bob sitting under a cabana. I walked over to them.

"About time," Dak said smiling at me.

"I had to wait until Kendall fell asleep and I didn't want to wake him," I said.

"It's ok he's just impatient," Lizzie said.

"What was that today?" I asked Dak as I sat down.

"He caught me, and I couldn't help myself," Dak said looking away from me.

"He just wants to hear Carlos call him Ducky again," Lizzie said teasingly.

"Ducky?" I asked. That name seemed familiar to me.

"Yeah it's what Carlos called me," Dak said blushing.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it sounded close to Daky," Dak said, "can we move on," he asked. I laughed and nodded my head. I couldn't help but think that the name sounded really familiar to me. I shook it off and turned to Buddha Bob.

"What's gonna happen now that I know," I asked.

"If we're careful nothing," Buddha Bob said.

"And if we're not careful?" I asked.

"Hawk could find out and try and attack again," Buddha Bob said, "he fights with Gustavo but he doesn't know Gustavo helps vampires and wolves," he said. I nodded my head. I remembered Gustavo now.

"What about Dustin and Hailey?" I asked. I hadn't asked Dak about them at all since I had gotten my memories back. I had been wondering about them though.

"They are laying low since Hawk knows about them," Buddha Bob said, "they're alive," he said. I nodded my head.

"Ok so I have another question," I said.

"What?" Dak asked.

"Why can't I changed?" I asked. I had tried to, but I could not take on my wolf form.

"You need werewolf venom in you," Dak said, "when you and the guys got turned young your powers were taken away and for you to get your morphing abilities back you need werewolf venom in you,"

We spent the rest of our time together talking. I asked more questions about what had happened since I had been turned into a kid basically. I found out most of the wolves were reborn and the vampires were all around. I found out that most vampires and wolves had been wiped out. I knew that from school though. Some teachers talked about it while others didn't. I also remember hearing rumors that there were wolves in Minnesota. I now knew that was true. I looked at my cell phone and it was almost one.

"I have to go," I said jumping up. I ran from the pool and back up to 2J. I snuck in and back to my bedroom. Kendall was still sleeping. I set my cell phone on the bedside table and laid down. Kendall stirred but didn't wake up. He scooted closer to me and put his arm around me.

I sighed and thought about my talk with Dak and Buddha Bob. I knew I had to be careful. I didn't want the guys getting their memories back since they would be able to take on their wolf forms.

I thought about what Dak had said about his nickname from Carlos. That name sounded so familiar to me. I had no idea why though. I just couldn't shake it for some reason.

**There you have it. I really like this and I just want to say that I have several plans for this. SLIGHT SPOILER ALERT. I will be dipping into the past before Kendall and Logan met and into Dak's past and everything. No one is safe. Everyone will be put under the microscope and things will be revealed and brothers will be tested. This is gonna be epic. I hope you all liked this chapter adn will review adn let me know what you think of this so far. Is it good or disappointing. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	3. Date

**So I would like to thank, **_Rhett9, Kogan4ever, Scarlett, xomich16xo, jennifermalfoyxxx, SpidermanInPlaid, Newbie-0.0Q, Koganlover6240, LaurenBlack13, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and AekoAeviAthan _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**So this is in Dak's POV. I just wanted to get his thoughts out there so people knew how he felt. Just a warning this is mostly about him and his thought about his other half, Carlos, but it's an important chapter. So read on my lovely reader adn let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 3: Date**

I sighed as I sat down on the arm chair in my apartment across from Lizzie. We had just gotten back from a meeting with Dustin and Hailey outside of town. I was thinking about Carlos again. I couldn't get him out of my mind no matter what I did.

"Stop it," Lizzie said.

"what?" I asked.

"You're thinking about Carlos again," she said.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"It's a gift," Lizzie said smiling.

"I hate it when you do that," I said.

"You love me," Lizzie said, "not the way you love Carlos but you still love me nonetheless," she said grinning.

"I practically raised you of course I love you Liz," I said.

"I know and I am thankful for that Dak," Lizzie said smiling at me. After Katie died and James was turned into a kid himself I had to take on raising Lizzie. Sure, Jennifer helped when she could but I was mostly responsible for her. I didn't mind though. It had been fun and I got a friend out of it. She was also like a daughter to me.

"I think you should go home," I said after awhile, "I just want to be alone," I said. Lizzie sighed and nodded her head. It was a few hours before the sun would come up. Lizzie had to go. Seeing her could easily be a trigger for James or Katie. I didn't want that.

"Fine, but I'll be back later though," Lizzie said standing up. I nodded my head and watched her leave. Once she was gone I stood up and walked into my bedroom. I walked over to my bed and laid down.

I looked up at the ceiling and my thought once again turned to Carlos. He was just so amazing and cute. He was just so adorable and I longed to just kiss him again. It had been so long since I even felt his lips on mine. I wanted to be with him again more than anything. I knew I had to wait until things were safe for us.

Wolves and Vampires were in danger nowadays. After Hawks attack on us twenty years ago more rebel humans came forward and forced us into hiding. Many wolves and vampires were lost in the fight and there were a few of us left. Some were hidden under ground in covens and a few lived with the human in secret while others lived free in Europe. Europe was a safe haven for wolves and vampires. There they lived in harmony with humans. I don't understand why people here couldn't live with us. Not all of us wanted to kill humans.

I sighed and rolled onto my side and looked at my alarm clock. It would still be awhile before the moon would come up. I groaned and fell onto my back. Being a hybrid sucked sometimes. I didn't need sleep but I got tired when I didn't get any.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of anything but Carlos, and that was hard. Carlos was constantly on my mind no matter what. He had been there for the last twenty years and more so now that he was so near and within my reach. He was so close yet I couldn't have him and it was driving me nuts. I hated it. I hated that Logan had interrupted me the other day. It's not like I was doing anything. We were just talking. That was all I wanted a few minutes with the man I loved. Was that too much to ask.

I sighed and forced myself to think about anything but Carlos. I thought back to the other night with Buddha Bob. When Lizzie had mentioned Ducky to Logan he got a weird look on his face and he said he felt like he should know that nickname. I don't know how he would know it, Carlos rarely called me that and not in front of the guys. Maybe Logan was hiding something from me. It had to be a memory that he hadn't gotten back yet. I would have to ask him about it another time.

I laid there until the sun came up and my alarm blared. I sighed and turned it off before I got out of bed. I changed and made my way out of my apartment. I made my way down to the lobby. Camille and Jo were down there talking and laughing. Jo was a wolf reborn and she knew of her past. It was good to have at least one other wolf around. Camille and Jo were always together talking and laughing. I would hang out with them sometimes, but not often.

I changed into short and a t-shirt. I wasn't planning on leaving the hotel today. I grabbed my sunglasses and decided to just chill at the pool for a bit in hopes of seeing Carlos again, possibly shirtless. That was what had started it the other day when I talked to him. He had just gotten out of the pool and he was dripping wet and I couldn't help myself. I ended up staring at him. He walked over to a chair and put a shirt on and I couldn't hold back. I had walked over to him and started talking. It had been so great until Camille and Logan showed up.

I shook my head and made my way down to the pool. I arrived and saw it wasn't that busy just a few hotel people outside in the early morning talking. I spotted Kendall, Logan, Carlos, James, and Katie all sitting together laughing. I walked over to an empty chair a few feet away from them.

I sat down and moved my sunglasses to cover my eyes. I laid back and watched the guys, mainly Carlos. He was telling a story that involved him using his arms a lot. I smiled as I remembered how passionate he was when it came to story telling. We had not know one another long but in the few weeks we dated when ever he told me something he always had a passion in his voice and in his eyes. He was just so perfect.

Eventually the guys decided to get smoothies. They all got up and started for the lobby. I sighed and decided to text Lizzie only to realize I didn't have my phone. I stood up as I heard a familiar voice holler.

"Guys hold on I forgot helmet," Carlos said. I looked up in time for Carlos to run past me and knock me off balance. I fell into the pool with a big splash. I surfaces and sputtered a bit and looked up. I saw Carlos looking down at me. "I am so sorry," he said.

"It's ok just help me out," I said holding my hand out to him. Carlos nodded his head and held his hand out to me. I had no intention of letting him help me out though. I pulled him into the water and laughed when he surfaced.

"That was not funny," he huffed.

"I think it was," I said.

"Yeah well you're just a jerk," Carlos said glaring at me. I laughed at how adorable he looked and Carlos started laughing as well.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time. We started laughing as he got out of the pool. I stood up and looked at Carlos. He was dripping wet like me.

"Carlos what's taking so long?" James asked as he and the guys walked back out to the pool.

"We fell," Carlos said looking at me with a grin on his face.

"Yeah he ran into me and we fell into the pool," I said nodding my head. I looked at Logan who didn't look happy. "Well I am gonna go change. Again Carlos sorry," I said smiling. Carlos nodded his head a goofy grin on his face. I left the pool and headed back up to my apartment.

I changed into dry clothes and grabbed my cell phone. I saw I had a missed message from Lizzie. I opened the text and read it.

Dak, Dustin and Hailey are in town and want to see you. We'll be over at noon.

I checked the time on my phone and saw it was almost noon. I made my way down to the lobby. I couldn't let them been seen by the guy. That might be a trigger for them. I didn't want that happening just yet. We had to figure out Hawk's plan before we let anything happen. We didn't even know if Hawk was still after wolves and vampires.

I reached the lobby and saw the guys were gone. They weren't out at the pool or anything. That was good. I sat down in the lobby and waited for Lizzie, Dustin, and Hailey to arrive. They arrived several minutes later and I quickly ushered them up to my apartment.

"What was that about?" Dustin asked.

"I don't want to risk the guys seeing you and getting their memories back just yet," I said, "Logan already got his back," I added.

"Yeah how did that happen?" Dustin asked.

"I'm not sure but it happened and we have to be careful," I said.

"Why, would it really be so bad if they remembered?" Hailey asked.

"Yes, we don't know if Hawk is still trying to kill wolves and if he is that could put the guys in danger and I do not want them in danger," I said.

"More like you don't want Carlos in danger," Lizzie teased.

"Shut up," I said blushing. It was partly true. I care more about Carlos than the others. I cared about the other don't get me wrong, but I loved Carlos and I lost him once already. I didn't want to lose him again.

"I get it I do," Dustin said, "losing the one you love sucks," he said.

"I lost him once and I don't want to lose him again," I said.

"That's kind of why we're here," Hailey said.

"What?" I asked.

"We've been looking into werewolf incarnations and there are only a few cases where wolves get their full memories back," Dustin said.

"Wait are you saying Carlos might not get his memory back?" I asked slowly.

"He might but he might not," Hailey said.

"Why are you telling me this? Do you want to hurt me?" I asked.

"No, we just want to prepare you for what might happen," Hailey said.

"He remembers me on a subconscious level," I said thinking back to the way he looked at me when I was around. I knew he had a crush on me too.

"Yeah and you're true love and everything, but he might not remember the past," Dustin said.

"What about Katie?" I asked changing the subject. "Will she face the same problem too?" I asked.

"Possibly," Dustin said.

"So you're saying I could go after Carlos and he might not remember the past?" I asked.

"Yeah it's a big possibility," Dustin said, "but if he's showing interest in you he could fall for you again," he said.

I sunk further into my chair. This was a lot to take in. Carlos might not remember me after all this. I knew he still liked me thought. Those feelings were there and they always would be. We were meant for one another, that much I knew. We were perfect for each other. I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on him, I had just been to scared of getting hurt at the time. I would do anything to be with Carlos now though. I would have to talk to Logan and let him know this new information.

"Dak," Lizzie said.

"Huh," I said looking over at her.

"Are you ok?" she asked me.

"I'm fine," I said smiling at her. I didn't want to tell her how I really felt. I was heart broken at the thought that Carlos might not remember me.

"You sure?" Hailey asked me. I nodded my head.

"I'm gonna go lay down," I said standing up. "You guys are welcome to stay, just be careful when you're leaving though. I don't want the guys seeing you," I said as he left the room. I walked to my bedroom and shut the door behind me.

I walked over to my bed and laid down on it. I couldn't believe what Dustin and Hailey had just told me. There was a chance that Carlos wouldn't remember me at all, but there was also a chance he would. I was so conflicted.

I couldn't help but think about Carlos. I wanted to be with him so bad, but the thought that he might not remember what we had hurt. It was like getting so close to taking what I wanted only to be slapped on the hands. I sighed and turned to face my window.

I stood and walked over to it. I looked down at the park. The guys were out there playing hockey. Katie was sitting on a bench. She seemed to be reffing.

I watched Carlos as he rammed into Logan knocking him over. I smiled as I knew that was his wolf strength shining through. Carlos threw his arms up in victory and was tackled from behind by Kendall who had abandoned the goal to help Logan. Watched as James hit the ball they were using into Kendall and Logan's unmanned goal. He jumped up with victory. I smiled at that. Carlos jumped up and he and James high fived.

"I know what you're thinking," Lizzie said from behind me.

"It's unfair," I said not taking my eyes off of Carlos as he and James did a victory dance.

"It will only be until we figure out what Hawks up to and we make it safe for Wolves and Vampires again," Lizzie said.

"It's been twenty years this war could last years," I said. I watched as James and Carlos turned and continued to celebrate their obvious victory. My eyes traveled over Carlos's body and to his ass.

"I am leaving with Dust and Hails, don't do anything stupid," Lizzie said.

"Ok, but be careful the guys are outside," I said. Lizzie left. I looked down at Carlos and I remembered he had given me his number the other day. I had told him I would call if I had time before we had been interrupted by Camille and Logan.

I pulled my cell phone out and found his name in my contacts. I looked at his number for a second. I looked out the window at the guys. They were talking with Katie right now. I hit the call button on my cell. I pressed my phone to my ear and waited for him to answer.

I watched Carlos as he jumped from shock of his phone going off. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. He gave the guys a gesture and walked away and answered.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey Carlos this is Dak," I said.

"Oh, hey," he said more excitedly.

"I've been busy but I just got time to call," I said lamely. I had finished my movie a week ago but I didn't want to seem to desperate. "Anyways, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out sometime," I said. I knew Logan and Lizzie weren't going to like this but it was something I needed to do.

"I would love to," Carlos said, "I'm free tonight if you are," he said.

"Great it's a date then," I said smiling.

"O-ok," he stuttered. I smiled at that.

"I'll meet you in the lobby at six and we can go to a movie or something," I said.

"Ok great I'll see you then," Carlos said.

"Yeah see you then," I said smiling even though he he couldn't see me. We said our good byes and hung up. I watched as Carlos ran over to the others and tell them about our date no doubt. They all looked happy except for Logan. I mean he was smiling and seemed happy, but I could tell he wasn't.

I walked away from my window and laid down on my bed. Tonight would be a test of my restraint. I would have to hold back and see what Carlos was comfortable with. I knew I could just kiss him, I would have to work up to it.

I don't know how long I laid there before there was a knock at my door. I knew who it was too. I stood up and left my room as the knocking came again more insistent this time.

"I'm coming," I hollered. I reached the door and opened it. I came face to face with Logan.

"Tell me why Carlos is in our apartment cheering about getting a date with Dak Zevon," Logan said as he pushed his way into my apartment.

"Yes, please come in," I said sarcastically. I shut he door and turned to face Logan. He did not look happy.

"What did you do?" Logan asked.

"Chill, there's something you should know," I said.

"There better be a damn good reason you are trying to blow our cover other than you love him," Logan said.

"I was talking to Dustin and Hailey," I said.

"They were here?" Logan asked slowly. He seemed almost hesitant.

"Yeah, they've been reading on wolf reincarnations," I said nodding my head.

"What did they tell you?" he asked.

"Wolves have a low rate of remembering their past lives," I said.

"So Carlos and Katie might never remember their past lives," Logan asked catching on. I nodded my head. Every time I heard someone say it, it was like a punch to the gut. "Oh Dak, I'm sorry," he said looking down at the floor. All his anger at me seemed to just vanish.

"Yeah, so please just let me have this," I said.

"Fine," Logan said, "just be careful, I don't want to see you get hurt," he said looking at me.

"I'm not a child Logan," I said.

"You're younger than me," he said smiling.

"So, I'm still pretty old," I said honestly.

"Dak, I've known you a long time and I just don't want to see you get hurt," Logan said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Can I ask you a question," I said.

"Anything," Logan said.

"Is there anything you know about my past?" I asked.

"Dak we've been over this," Logan said slowly, "I found you surrounded by vampires and in order to save you I had to turn you," he said.

"Why did you save me?" I asked.

"I don't like killing humans," he said simply. I knew that was true. Never once had I seen Logan kill a human. Sure, we had killed wolves, but that was different. It was a life or death situation. "Just be careful, and don't hurt Carlos," Logan said.

"I would never hurt Carlos," I said.

"I have to go, the guys are probably wondering' what's taking me so long," Logan said. I nodded and he left.

-Similarities-

I made my way down to the lobby. I was excited for this. I really wanted to spend some time with Carlos. I was eager, and I hoped I could control myself. I spotted Carlos waiting for me. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey," I said getting his attention.

"He-hey," He said smiling back. "I thought you weren't going to show," he said looking down at the floor.

"Why wouldn't I show?" I asked, "I'm not the kind of guy that asks someone out and then stands them up," I said smiling at him. Carlos smiled at there.

"So, there's this new comedy out that I want to go to," I said, "is that ok with you?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said nodding his head.

"Come on let's go out to my car," I said. Carlos nodded his head and followed me out of the hotel and to the parking lot to my car. We got in and I started driving. We were at the theater in no time.

I got us our tickets. We headed inside to get some snacks. People noticed me but I turned them away. I wanted this night to be about Carlos. I knew we wouldn't get much privacy, but that didn't mean I wouldn't try.

"You didn't have to do that," Carlos said.

"This is a date Carlos, and if I stopped to sign everything people had for me we would miss our movie," I said. Carlos smiled at me. I didn't miss the way his eyes lit up when I said date either.

"So this is a date?" he asked me. I nodded my head.

"A real date because I think you're cute and very interesting and I want to get to know you more," I said nodding my head. Carlos smiled brightly at that. I had missed that smile so much. I had just missed being around Carlos in general. I hoped the rest of the night was going to be like this.

**There you have it. I really like this and I just want to say that I have several plans for this. . I hope you all liked this chapter and will review and let me know what you think of this so far. Is it good or disappointing. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	4. Judgment

**So I would like to thank, **_CUTE CARGAN LOVE, PerfectMirror14, annabellex2, Scarlett, BreakFree, and PrincessGreenMusicLuver _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**So this is in Logan's POV once more. **

**Chapter 4: Judgment**

I was sitting on the couch with Kendall and James. It was just the three of us alone in the crib. Katie was out with some friends and Mrs. Knight was out shopping. Carlos was out on a date with Dak.

I knew Carlos was excited about the date. He had been so excited about the call and told all of our friends. He had paraded all around the crib all afternoon bragging about his date with Dak. He was just so excited and I couldn't help but be a little excited for him as well, but I was worried. I really was glad he was finally getting a date with Dak, but I wondered what would come of it. I knew Dak was testing the waters to see if Carlos would remember him. I hoped Carlos would, Dak has been through so much, even before he was a vampire or hybrid to be exact.

I hated lying to Dak about his past, but I didn't want him to know the truth. I didn't want him to know I knew him before I had changed him. That was why I had Gustavo take his memories away and let him have a clean slate when I turned him. It was better this way. Dak didn't need to know. He was so much better off.

"You ok?" Kendall asked looking at me.

"Huh?" I said turning to look at him confused.

"You keep sighing," Kendall said.

"Do I?" I asked. I hadn't even realized I was sighing. I had lot on my mind. "Sorry I just can't focus on the movie," I said honestly.

"You ok?" Kendall asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine I just can't focus right now," I said. I was too busy wondering about Dak and Carlos right now. I knew I shouldn't be worrying about them, but I was. I knew if Carlos got his memories back now I would have to work hard to keep him from spilling our secret. He was always hyper now and could hardly hold in a secret. Carlos had always been like that though, even in our other life.

Just then James yawned, it was a fake yawned a bad one. I knew he was probably just doing it to just give us some alone time.

"I'm beat I am gonna go to bed," he said.

"It's only seven thirty," Kendall said.

"I am beat," James said standing up. He started for his and Carlos' room. "don't' be too loud please," he said. I blushed at that. Recently Kendall and I had taken a small step and blew each other and the guys over heard and assumed we had sex. Kendall didn't correct them and neither did I.

It was none of their business what we did. I hated that they just assumed things though. I knew Kendall was getting anxious though. He seemed to be hinting to me that he wanted more. I knew what would happen if Kendall and I had sex and I didn't want that to happen. I mean I wanted to have my baby, but not now. Not when Kendall didn't know about it and not in a time of danger for wolves and vampires.

Suddenly I felt lips on my neck and a moan tore itself from my throat and I was forced to pay attention to my boyfriend and his wandering hands. His hands were under my shirt and I vaguely wondered when they had gotten there. He pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"About time," he said.

"Sorry," I said smiling sheepishly as I realized he had probably been doing more to me.

"You're a million miles away," Kendall said looking at me.

"I'm worried about Carlos," I admitted.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"He's fine," James said as he walked out of his room and to the kitchen.

"I thought you were going to sleep," Kendall said looking over at him a bushy brow arched at our friend.

"I got thirsty," James said.

"How do you Carlos is fine? He's on a date with a celebrity that we don't know," I said trying to reason. I knew that this would be a viable argument for them at least. They didn't need to know the real reason I was worried.

"Dak's harmless," James said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I don't know, he's just got this vibe to him," James said shrugging. I looked over at him confused. He didn't seem to be telling the whole truth.

"I have to pee, don't hurt my boyfriend if he upsets you James," Kendall said standing up.

"I can take care of myself," I hollered after him as he disappeared down the hall to use the bathroom connected to our room. "Why do you trust Dak so much?" I asked.

"Cause I do," James said.

"Why?" I asked.

"If I tell you promise not to laugh," James said looking at me seriously.

"I promise," I said.

"Well I know him," James said.

"How?" I asked. Then it dawned on me. He remembered. "You remember don't you?" I asked.

"I had a dream a few months ago and then I saw Dak and this girl and everything just came back to me," James said, "what about you?" he asked.

"I had a dream before we moved out here and the day we met Dak I got my memories back," I said.

"That long?" James asked, "what about the others?" he asked.

"Dak says it's best not to get them to remember yet. You know it's not safe for wolves and vampires," I said. James nodded his head. There was always something on the news about finding rogues and the occasional underground coven. Everyone knew it was not safe for werewolves and vampires.

"So you're in touch with Dak?" James asked.

"Dak never forgot. He never died or came close to dying like you, me, and Kendall," I said.

"Logan who was that girl with Dak," James asked.

"You already know who she is don't you?" I asked.

"I just want to hear you say it," James said.

"Lizzie," I said looking right in the eyes. James' hand went to his mouth as he gasped. He already knew who she was, but hearing must've made it real for him. I heard movement and turned to the hallway as Kendall reappeared. I looked at James and he looked away from me.

"I'm off to bed for real this time," James said and he walked away. I knew he was thinking about Lizzie. He probably wanted to meet her. I would have to tell Dak about James having his memories. I didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. One thing I did noticed was Dak was the reason both James and I got our memories back, maybe this was different than we thought.

"Logie," Kendall said getting my attention.

"Huh?" I asked turning to him.

"I asked if you were even watching the movie, but that answers my question," Kendall said.

"Sorry," I said.

"You're a million miles away," Kendall said.

"I'm just worried about Carlos," I said, "I mean we don't know Dak at all and he's like super famous," I said.

"I know, but this is Carlos who's gonna learn besides there was no way we were stopping him. He's been crushing on Dak since forever and did you really want to crush him? I mean hurting Carlos is like kicking a puppy," Kendall said. I laughed at the analogy but nodded my head.

The rest of the night Kendall and I spent just talking and laughing until Carlos arrived home from his date with Dak. He had smile on his face and he seemed happy.

"How was your date?" Kendall asked.

"Great," Carlos said his smile never leaving his face.

"He treated you right?" Kendall asked.

"He was perfect," Carlos said, "I think he really like me," he said.

"Well that's good Carlos, but be careful," I said.

"I know and I will be," Carlos said. I knew Carlos had nothing to worry about, but I had to play the part of worried best friend. "I am beat I'm gonna call it a night though," he said.

"Kay, night Los," Kendall said.

"Night," I said as he started down the hall. He waved to us and disappeared.

"See you had nothing to worry about," Kendall said.

"I know but I can't help it like you said hurting Carlos is like kicking a puppy and I won't want him to get hurt," I said.

-Similarities-

The next day the others were up before me. I hoped they were planning on going out to the pool so I could sneak out to Dak's and talk to him. I wanted to hear what he had to say about last night. I heard Kendall walk into the room and I rolled over to look at him.

"We're heading down to the pool," Kendall said.

"I'm tired, you go ahead I'll be down in a bit," I said. Kendall smiled and walked over to me. He leaned over me and kissed my forehead.

"Kay, I'll be waiting," he said. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I heard him leave the room. I listened as he talked to the others and they left the apartment.

Now was my chance. I got out of bed and dressed and headed out of the apartment and to Dak's. I reached his apartment and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Lizzie.

"Is Dak here?" I asked. She nodded her head and stepped aside.

"What's up Logan," Dak asked from the kitchen. I walked over to him.

"How'd it go last night?" I asked.

"I don't think he remembers if that's what you're asking," Dak said.

"I know that," I said, "oh and there's something you should know," I said.

"What?" Dak asked as Lizzie joined us in the kitchen.

"James got his memories back somehow," I said, "he said he had a dream and the next time he saw you walking about it just hit him. He only told me last night though," I said quickly.

"James? As in my father?" Lizzie asked. I nodded my head. I knew she would want to meet him now, but it was too risky. It was risky just my being here.

"Lizzie no," Dak said, "not yet," he said. Lizzie turned to glare at Dak.

"Why not?" Lizzie asked.

"It's not safe yet, I mean you look to be the same age as him. You can't go around just calling him dad," Dak said.

"I agree with Dak," I said.

"This is so unfair," Lizzie said crossing her arms over her chest like a child.

"You know it's not safe yet," Dak said. I sat down on a stool and thought about it. I knew it wasn't safe but I wanted Kendall to remember. I understood what Lizzie was going through kind of. I wanted to tell Kendall everything, but I couldn't. "Logan what ever your thinking don't do it," Dak said turning to me.

"Don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"Oh please I know that look," Dak said.

"What look?" I asked.

"You're thinking about something," Dak said.

"I just understand where Lizzie is coming from sort of," I said sighing. I really wished I didn't have to lie to Kendall and the others. It was like a weight on my shoulders and I couldn't wait to lift it.

"Don't, not yet," Dak said, "the time is coming," he added. I sighed and nodded my head. I knew he was right and the time would come.

"Can't I just meet him once?" Lizzie asked.

"I'll set something up, but it'll have to be private and it probably won't happen often," I said.

"No," Dak said, "not yet," he said.

"Why?" I asked, "James has his memories and he probably wants to meet her," I said.

"What if word gets out he meets up with my 'sister' people will start rumors and what about Katie? She'll get suspicious," Dak said.

"I never thought about that," I admitted.

"I know, I've had to deal with this ever since I rose to fame now just trust me when I say wait," Dak said. I sighed and nodded my head. He had to think like that so he wasn't caught. I had to trust him and his judgment on this one. "Lizzie I am sorry," Dak said.

"I get it," Lizzie said looking away from Dak.

"I have to go," I said looking down at my watch. I knew if I took any longer Kendall would come looking for me. "I'll be down at the pool with the guys if you need me," I said. Dak nodded his head and I left.

I made my way down to the pool. The guys and Katie were there hanging out. I started over to them when James spotted me.

"Look who finally decided to come join us," James said.

"I was tired, but I figured if I didn't come down soon Kendall would probably come back to get me," I said as I sat down on the end of Kendall's pool chair. He moved his legs to the side and sat up.

"If you're that tired you can go sleep Logie," Kendall said.

"Nah, I'm up now," I said smiling at him. Kendall sat back in his chair and motioned for me to move closer. I moved so I was seated in between his legs and leaned back on him. Everyone at the Palm Woods knew Kendall and I were together now, so we saw no point in hiding it. The only reason people knew was because Carlos was a blabber mouth, but most people didn't care.

"So Carlos how was your date?" Katie asked.

"Oh it was great, he took me to the movies and we had fun and then we went out to eat ice cream afterwards," Carlos said a dreamy look on his face. I smiled at that. Carlos deserved to be happy, but I didn't want him getting his memories back just yet. He was a blabber mouth and the reason everyone at the Palm Woods knew about Kendall and I dating.

"Did you have fun?" James asked.

"Lots, I could've done without the fan girls though," Carlos said pouting.

"So could I." We all turned to see Dak standing a few feet away. "Carlos could I talk to you?" he asked. Carlos nodded his head and followed Dak into one of the cabana's.

"I wonder what he wants," Katie said looking at the cabana where the two disappeared.

"To talk to Carlos duh," Kendall said causing us all to laugh. I hoped Dak wasn't doing anything that could trigger his memories. He had to used his judgment and that wasn't the best when it came to Carlos. I just hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. He just basically told Lizzie off for wanting to meet James, who already had his memories back. I didn't fully understand that, but what he had said made a little sense.

**There you have it. I really like this and I just want to say that I have several plans for this. The next chapter might be in Kendall's point of view or the chapter after at least. I will get Kendall's POV in soon though. I might do another in Dak's POV. I hope you all liked this chapter and will review and let me know what you think of this so far. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	5. Big Time Rush is Dead

**So I would like to thank,**_ Dj33173__, Rhett9, lilygirl42001, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, AkireAlev, Xbigtimerusherx, PrincessCodeLyoko, rainy dayz and silver dreams, annabellex2, BreakFree, Chey21, and PrincKSchmidtluvr24 _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**So this is in Logan's POV. **

**Chapter5: Big Time Rush is Dead**

"Ok time for fan preparedness training, with the number one teen idol Dak Zevon," Gustavo said.

I groaned wondering what he had in store for us now. I looked over at Carlos who was smiling. He was probably just happy to see Dak. Dak walked into the room and Carlos ran over to him and all but tackled him with a hug. Dak stumbled back but caught the hyper Latino nonetheless. He was used to Carlos tackling him by now.

We had been in Hollywood for months now and our first album was about to be released as we were about to have our first concert. I had to admit I was a bit excited about this. I think all four of us were. A lot had happened in the months we had spent in Hollywood. Carlos and Dak had started dating and Carlos still didn't have his memories back. None of the others had gotten their memories back that I knew. No one but James knew I snuck off to visit Dak. James still hadn't gotten the chance to meet Lizzie. I felt bad for that, but it was what we had to do. We had other things to worry about. James was getting anxious though, and so was Lizzie. It was only a matter of time before they took things into their own hands.

"Why didn't you tell me you were working with us?" Carlos asked Dak, bringing me from my thoughts.

"I was called in last minute," Dak said looking over at Gustavo. Carlos smiled at Dak and Dak smiled at him.

"Back on stage dog," Gustavo barked. Carlos jumped at being yelled at and jumped back up on stage with us.

Dak then started talking about how to interact with fans and showed us some techniques which got James pulled into the crowd. We learned from his mistake and were better than him. Dak then went on to talk about how some fans were crazy and one girl even attacked Kendall. I wanted to stop her but Gustavo and Kelly still didn't know about me and Kendall dating. I just watched worriedly until Dak said something about us being too close to the edge and James, Carlos, and I were pulled into the crowd.

Eventually we were hurt and in the lobby groaning in pain, with Gustavo, Kelly, and Dak all talking to us with freight train behind them. Gustavo said something about us going to the next level and a dress rehearsal in three days and Kelly told us to invite our Palm Woods friends.

"So you're gonna drive us back to the Palm Woods right?" Carlos asked.

"No," Mr. X said making an X with his arms. "A concert can last two hours and you need more endurance than a marathon runner carrying a cow," he said.

"Which is why you'll be running back to the Palm Woods carrying these microphones," Dak said as he and Kelly held up four microphones.

"Move, move, move," Gustavo yelled into a mega phone. We all groaned before we stood up. Carlos looked pleadingly at Dak who gave him an apologetic smile. We started running while singing.

We arrived back at the Palm Woods where Camille and Jo greeted us. We collapsed out by the pool and Camille and Jo brought us water which instead of drinking we used to cool ourselves off.

"Are you guys gonna make it the next two weeks?" Jo asked.

"Yep and it's gonna rock," Kendall said. I laid back trying to just relax and let my aching muscles relax. Camille and Jo continued to talk and James talked about how long he wanted this. When the fan girl who attacked Kendall jumped on James out of no where.

"Don't worry about that it's part of our training," Carlos said dismissively as James struggled with the girl. I would've helped him had I not been so tired.

-Similarities-

The next few days were harder. Kelly, Gustavo, and Dak threw everything they had at us to get us ready. Our Dress rehearsal was coming up and we had to be ready. At this point I think we all wanted it so bad, not as bad as James, but pretty bad.

Finally the dress rehearsal arrived. We were all sitting back stage before we had to go on in front of all our friends and everything. We all had one dressing room for now. Kendall and I were sitting on the couch ready to go. Carlos was finishing getting dressed while James was combing his hair to get it to look just right. Our first concert was in a week and we had to get this right. We had been working our asses off and we were almost ready.

"This is it," James said smiling as he looked himself over. "I've been waiting for this for so long," he said.

"relax it's only your dress rehearsal," Dak said from the doorway. Over the months Dak had become a pretty close friend of ours since he was dating Carlos.

"Yeah, but first it's a dress rehearsal and then it's our concert," James said.

"This has to go well for that to happen," Dak said.

"It will," Carlos said walking over to Dak, "your gonna stay and watch right?" he asked.

"Of course," Dak said smiling. Carlos grinned and leaned in and pecked Dak on the lips. "I wouldn't miss this for the world Los," he said smiling.

"Good," Carlos said.

"Have you guys seen Katie?" James asked.

"She's probably getting her merchandise ready," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Yeah I think she went a bit overboard with it," I said nodding my head. Katie had the apartment filled with BTR merchandise. We barely had room to do things in 2J.

"She's just ambitious," James said as he looked his in mirror at himself.

"Of course you say that, you're dating her," Carlos said as he leaned against Dak.

"She said she would be here though," James said looking down at his watch. "we're going on in like twenty minutes," he added.

"She'll be here chill," Kendall said, "there's no way she'd miss her big brother singing," he teased James. James only glared at Kendall. He didn't say anything cause he didn't want to upset Kendall who tended to get protective old brother sometimes.

"You guys are gonna do fine as long as you remember everything I told you," Dak said looking at us.

"We know," Kendall said.

"We got this Dak," I said.

"We really do," Carlos said nodding his head.

"You guys are gonna have to be really good to win Griffin over though, you know how he is," Dak said. We all nodded our heads. Griffin was a odd one. We had learned that one really fast. The door opened and Kelly walked into the room.

"Guys your on in five minutes," she said.

"This is it, we have to convince Griffin we have what it takes," James said. We all nodded our heads.

"I'll see you after the show, Litos," Dak said leaning in and pecking Carlos on the cheek. Carlos flushed red. Carlos just nodded his head as Dak walked away. He left and James turned to Carlos.

"Litos?" James asked.

"It's a nickname Jamie," Carlos said laughing when James glared at him.

"You are not allowed to call me that," James said.

"Only Katie is right?" Carlos asked laughing harder.

"I take it Litos is short for Carlitos," Kendall asked.

"Yes, and Dak is the only one allowed to call me that," Carlos said.

"I was just asking Litos," Kendall said laughing.

"Ken, knock it off," I said shaking my head.

"What, I'm just teasing him," Kendall said.

"Ok, doll what ever you say," I said smirking when Kendall's smile fell.

"You promised," Kendall said.

"I'm just teasing," I said.

"Doll?" James asked laughing. Kendall glared at him then at me.

"I love you," I said smiling big at him as I threw my arms around his neck and pressed small kisses to his neck. Kendall melted right there and I knew I was forgiven.

"Guy it's almost time let's go," Kelly said sticking her head in the door. She smiled at us. This was it, we had to convince Griffin we were good enough to make it.

"Come on," Kendall said urging me up. I stood and followed him out of the room with James and Carlos behind us.

We all headed out onto the sage and did our set ending with our song, This is Our Someday. It was amazing and everything went smoothly. Our friends were there and things were just great. We all looked to Griffin waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Bravo, bravo, watching you boys go from nobodies to some bodies has been more thrilling than hunting humans," Griffin said excitedly. We all smiled at that. That was a big compliment coming from him. He then dropped the bomb on us by telling us he was dropping us. He told us Big Time Rush was dead. Everyone had something to say, but in the end he told us boy bands were out and before we could protest further he was gone.

We headed back to the Palm Woods to pack. James was in denial big time, and so was Katie. You could really tell they were meant for one another. Carlos was sad to be leaving Dak, but Dak promised to visit soon, and maybe talk to Griffin and convince him to take us back. Kendall and I said good bye to all our friends and he seemed to be taking the news ok. He didn't seem too upset, but he didn't seem happy.

Before we knew it, we were back in Minnesota. Gustavo didn't say goodbye, unlike Kelly who had told us how much she'd miss us. James was still in denial, Kendall got his job back and things went back to the way they were before. It sucked, big time.

-Similarities-

A day passed and we all found ourselves missing the Palm Woods and Hollywood. Katie was still trying to sell her useless Big Time Rush merchandise, Carlos had set up a pool in front of the Sherwood grocery store, and James and I tried to remember what it felt like outside by the Palm Woods pool, while Kendall worked.

James wanted to keep working with the band, while Kendall wanted to just move on. He seemed to be the only one with a level head. I mean I knew our run in Hollywood was over, but I wanted to go back. Kendall went on a rant giving us a speech about our dreams before Hollywood. He reminded us of what we had wanted before all this craziness had started. He reminded me of my wanting to be a doctor, and of Carlos wanting to be a super hero.

"Those dreams are stupid," James said angrily. "and you're stupid because Gustavo's coming back," he said to Kendall.

"Coming back?" Kendall asked incuriously. He walked over to stand beside me and Carlos. "He didn't even say good bye. Look around James, there's nobody pulling up in a shiny car offering to make our dreams come true," he said. I could tell he was getting annoyed with James' behavior, but it was James' dream to become famous. I could understand why he was upset. A black car showed up with a man who offered Kendall a once in a life time chance to skate with his dream college team. Kendall smiled. "This parking lot has been very good to me," he said smiling.

"You are all quitters, Big Time Rush is not dead" James said as he moved forward with his bike. He put his helmet on his head and rode away.

-Similarities-

The next day, we decided to pick up where we left off. Kendall, Carlos, and I hung out at Kendall's together since James wasn't talking to us. He wasn't even talking to Katie. She as upset about that. She wasn't talking to Kendall, because he was the one who pissed James off.

We were sitting in the living room when the door bell rang. Kendall sighed and got up to answer it. He opened the door.

"Oh hey," Kendall said almost shocked.

"Is Carlos here?" a familiar voice asked. Carlos jumped up and ran to the door.

"Dak," Carlos said happily. Dak put a hand over Carlos' mouth and quickly stepped inside with Lizzie behind him. Kendall shut the door.

"Carlos we're not in Hollywood anymore, you can't just shout out my name like that," Dak said.

"Right sorry," Carlos said pulling Dak's hand from his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"He missed me duh," Carlos said as if it were obvious. Dak and Kendall laughed at that. Mrs. Knight walked into the room. She didn't looked too surprised to see Dak.

"Ok, who are you?" Kendall asked looking at Lizzie.

"This is my sister Lizzie," Dak said.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Lizzie said smiling. "You're obviously Carlos," she said looking at Carlos who blushed and nodded his head. "That must make you two Kendall and Logan?" she asked looking at us.

"Yep, I'm Kendall," Kendall said holding his hand out to her. "This is my mother Jennifer," he said pointing to his mother.

"It's nice to meet you," Mrs. Knight said. I knew she was acting like I had to. I stood up and walked over to Lizzie.

"I guess that makes me Logan," I said holding my hand out to her. Katie walked into the room to get another box of her merchandise. She had to move the boxes around. She stopped when she saw Lizzie. She looked confused.

"Uh Katie this is Dak's sister Lizzie," I said taking the chance to introduce them.

"Hi I'm Katie Kendall's sister," Katie said smiling. After introductions were made we all moved to the living room and Dak noticed what Carlos was wearing for the first time.

"What are you wearing?" Dak asked.

"Well since I can't be a pop star anymore, I am going to become a superhero," Carlos said. Dak nodded. He knew better than to ask questions by this point.

"Where's James?" Dak asked noticing James was missing.

"He's mad at us," I said.

"Why?" Dak asked.

"Because he thinks we're quitters since we're moving on," Kendall said.

"Yeah, and now he won't talk to any of us thanks to my boneheaded brother," Katie said tossing a glare at Kendall. Kendall just rolled his eyes. He had argued with Katie over this. He hadn't meant to upset him, but James was being annoying.

Everyone sat down to talk about what was going on. Carlos was still trying to come up with a name for himself and his costume. It had to be comet/space related. The doorbell rang once more and Kendall stood up to answer it again.

"Show about Comet Dude?" Carlos asked.

"Eh," I said shaking my hand. It was a bit iffy. Kendall opened the door and his jaw dropped.

"Hello."

That sounded like Gustavo. I jumped up with Carlos to check it out. There standing before us was Gustavo and Kelly. Kendall seemed in shock until I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He snapped out of it and stepped aside to let them in.

Once everyone was settled back in Gustavo and Kelly told us they were putting the band back together and that we were doing the concert. Our first reaction was no. Kendall told Gustavo that we were sick of being pushed around and he was still upset that Gustavo hadn't even said goodbye. Gustavo said he wasn't good at goof byes and proceeded to tell us why he wanted us back.

"I believe in you, and you taught me thing. Other things that I'm not good at, like friendship, and loyalty, and family," he said slowly. I could tell this was hard for him. He had never really liked apologizing for the things he did. I knew he hadn't apologized to Dak for blinding him either. This was a first for him, that I knew of. "Ca-can I stop now?" he asked.

"You're doing good," Mrs. Knight said.

Gustavo finally talked us back into going back to L.A. We agreed to go. The only thing we had to do now was get James and we could go. We rushed over to James' dad place knowing he'd be there, only to find out James was gone.

"Sorry guys, James left an hour ago for L.A. with a producer named Hawk," he said. We all turned to look at Kelly and Gustavo. Only they knew the real danger here. Gustavo was upset and we left and headed back to the Knight's residence.

"Where's James?" Katie asked.

"He's gone," Kendall said.

"He went to L.A. with Hawk," I said.

"What?" Dak asked as he dropped his teacup. It hit the floor and shattered over the floor and over Lizzie's foot causing her to bleed. I hadn't eaten in days and my bloodlust was high and I had never caught Lizzie's scent before. It was new to me and very intoxicating. I almost launched myself at her until Dak and Mrs. Knight stopped me by slamming me into the wall. I lost myself for a moment, before everything came rushing back to me.

"Why didn't you tell us he remembered?" Kelly asked. I broke free of Dak and Mrs. Knights grasp and ran from the room.

"Logan," Kendall called as he followed me out to the back yard. I stopped and turned to face him. "What was that about?"

"If I tell you, you've got to promise not to freak," I said slowly.

**So there you go. Sorry this took so long, but I've been stuck and I was focusing on other stories. This is part of the mass updated I promised on Twitter. To get information about my story progress you can follow me on twitter, my account information is on my profile. I have updated 8 fics today. If you have other favs by me go check out my profile and see if your other fav was updated. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	6. Strange

**So I would like to thank,**_ Chey21, KSchmidtluvr24, Dj33173__, AkireAlev, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, lilygirl42001, annabellex2, and PrincessCodeLyoko _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**So this is in Kendall's POV. **

**Chapter6: Strange**

I walked into Rocque Records with Carlos and Logan beside me. Carlos was in between us. My mom, Katie, Gustavo, Kelly, Dak, and Lizzie were behind us. They were trailing behind us.

Things were different now, especially after yesterday. I didn't know what to believe really. Everything was just so crazy. I had a lot of things to think over. It was all a big shock to me. Within the last twenty four hours a lot had happened and my whole life had been flipped upside down.

_24 hours earlier…_

_"Sorry guys, James left an hour ago for L.A. with a producer named Hawk," James' dad said. We all turned to look at Kelly and Gustavo. I couldn't believe James had double crossed us like that. He knew Hawk was Gustavo's biggest enemy. The things he would do to be famous. I couldn't believe him._

_After Gustavo's mini meltdown, which consisted of yelling mostly, we made our way back to my house. I didn't know how Katie was going to react to the news. She was probably going to blame me for this. Logan seemed on the edge as we walked._

_I knew we would probably have to go back to L.A. and get James back. It would be easy. I didn't see a problem getting James back. He would choose Gustavo over Hawk right. He knew Hawk was bad, especially after he tried to steal Jordin from Gustavo. He would come with us. There was no doubt in my mind, ok maybe a little. I knew James would do anything that he could to be famous, I just hoped that he wouldn't leave his friends behind for fame. James was a lot of things, but we were brothers. Brothers of the ice to be exact. We all had each others backs. He was just desperate. That was why he left with Hawk. He was desperate._

_I looked over at Logan. He seemed to be deep in thought too. Carlos didn't look to happy either. They were probably both wondering why James left with Hawk as well. They didn't seem to have reached the same solution as me._

_"Where's James?" Katie asked as soon as we walked through the door. I knew she would be eager to see him._

_"He's gone," I said looking anywhere but at my sister._

_"He went to L.A. with Hawk," Logan said._

_"What?" Dak asked as he dropped his teacup. It hit the floor and shattered over the floor and over Lizzie's foot causing her to bleed. My mom moved to help her before she seemed to change her mind. Her and Dak both looked towards me and Logan. I looked at Logan and his eyes were on Lizzie's foot. He twitched in her direction. As quickly as he twitched my mom and Dak had Logan pinned to the wall. He looked almost crazy for a moment, before his eyes returned to normal. His eyes went wide as if he realized something._

_"Why didn't you tell us he remembered?" Kelly asked. Logan broke free of their grasp and ran from the room with a hand over his mouth and nose. I didn't have time to ponder what Kelly meant before I ran after Logan. I had never seen him act like that before._

_"Logan," I called. He stopped once he was outside. He turned to face me. "What was that about?"_

_"If I tell you, you've got to promise not to freak," Logan said slowly._

_"Why would I freak?" I asked confused. He was acting really strange. He had been acting a bit off for awhile now. Ever since we got back to Minnesota he'd been acting different. I couldn't quite place what was wrong. Maybe it was just the change from coming back to Minnesota from L.A., it was slow after fast paced life of Hollywood._

_"Not out here," Logan said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the house. The others were already coming back to see what was going on as well._

_"Logan what is going on?" I asked. Logan turned to looked at me. His eyes flicked over to Dak before he spoke again. He was choosing his words carefully._

_"Logan don't," Dak said warningly._

_"I'm a vampire," Logan said simply._

_The room fell silent. No one moved or said a word. Was he serious? He couldn't be serious. There was no way he was a vampire. I would know._

_"What?" I asked looking at him confused._

_"You're joking right?" Carlos asked. I looked over at Carlos. I had almost forgotten he was in the room along with everyone else._

_"Do I look like I am joking?" I asked._

_"Vampires are dead," I said shaking my head._

_"Not all of us are," Logan said._

_"How can you be a vampire you grew up with us? Don't vampires age really slow?" Carlos asked confused._

_"Purebred vampires age normally until the age of ten. After that we age one human year every fifty years until we reach adulthood and stop aging all together," Logan said._

_"So you read up on your vampire history, how does that prove you're a vampire," Katie asked. I nodded my head agreeing with Katie._

_"I didn't read up on it, I lived it," Logan said annoyed._

_"If you're a vampire how come you haven't been killed?" I asked looking him up and down. Vampires and werewolves were to be turned into the authorities or killed on sight. It was law and from what I knew most vampires and werewolves were dead._

_"Because, after the war on vampires and wolves twenty years ago, I, along with a few others were transformed and had our powers sealed away to protect us so we could take down an enemy later on," Logan said looking at Dak. He then flashed me a smile and I saw his fangs, I gasped in shock. Katie, and Carlos gasped as well._

_"A few others?" I asked confused. "Anyone else I know a vampire?" I asked looking at Logan shocked._

_"Not vampires," Logan said slowly._

_"What?" I asked looking around the room._

_"Well, that's the thing, I'm not a full vampire," Logan said._

_"What?" I asked. If this was a joke he was taking it way too far._

_"I'm half vampire, half werewolf," Logan said. I felt like laughing. No way was any of this true. He was joking, he had to be. "I'm not joking," he said._

_"What?" I asked looking at him shocked. It was like he had read my mind._

_"I am serious," Logan said._

_"If you're a wolf then transform," Katie said looking at Logan._

_"I can't, when I was transformed into a baby my wolf side was sealed in me and won't reawaken until my mate returns and we…uh, well mate," Logan said looking at me._

_"You have a mate?" I asked shocked. He had a mate and he had been dating me for months now? The bastard how could he._

_"Yes, he was a wolf, he was a leader and very confident," Logan said looking at me. "He was changed too and we grew up together," he added. Then it dawned on me what he was getting at._

_"Me?"_

_"Why do you think you're strong then most of the other hockey players? Faster then most people our age? Why do you think you like your meat really rare?" Logan asked looking at me, Carlos, and Katie. "Come on guys think, Kendall why do you think you've always had a crush on me and no one else? Or Katie's crush on James? Or even Carlos' on Dak," he said._

_Carlos turned to look at Dak shocked. Dak sighed and looked down at the floor. "This isn't how I wanted to tell you," he said._

_"What are you getting at?" Katie asked._

_"You're all wolves," Logan said._

_"What? No I cant be-" I said._

_"He's right," my mom said. I turned to look at her. Katie looked at her shocked as well._

_"Why don't we remember then?" Carlos asked._

_"Well, mine, Kendall, and James' memories were sealed away when we were transformed. I only got my memories back after we moved to Hollywood, Dak brought them back actually, and James got his back shortly after me," Logan said slowly._

_"What about me and Carlos," Katie asked._

_"That's where is gets complicated," Logan said looking at Dak._

_"Like this isn't messed up already," I said coldly. Logan flinched at the cold tone. I didn't care if it hurt him right now. He had kept a big secret from me._

_"There was a war," Dak said looking at the floor. "We lost so many," he said shaking his head._

_"You two are reincarnated," Kelly said._

_"Are we wolves then?" Katie asked._

_"Yes, you were born to the wolves," Dak said looking at Carlos. "When a wolf dies, if they have found their soul mate, their soul lives on and they are reborn and the find their soul mates again, but they don't always remember their past lives," he said sadly._

_"We were mates?" Carlos asked Dak._

_"We never made is official, but yeah," Dak said nodding his head._

_"I'm sorry," Carlos said._

_"For what?" Dak asked._

_"I don't remember," Carlos said looking down at his feet. "I can't be the Carlos you knew. I can only be the one I am now," he said looking up at Dak._

_"I know, and I'll admit you're a bit more energetic than the Carlos I knew before, but the truth is I don't mind," Dak said. Carlos smiled and jumped on Dak causing him to stumble as he caught him._

_"I knew you were destined to fall in love with me," Carlos said triumphantly. Dak laughed and shook his head._

_"Reincarnated?" Katie asked._

_"Yeah, you and James were mate, you even had a daughter," Logan said looking over at Lizzie. Katie's eyes went wide as she looked at Lizzie. It was then as if everything clicked for Katie._

_"I-I remember," she muttered. She walked over to Lizzie looking her up and down. "I've always loved the name Elizabeth, that's what I told James we were going to name our first daughter," she said._

_"So I've heard, grandma Jen told me the story," Lizzie said looking over at mom._

_"Why can't I remember any of this?" I asked looking at Dak, "shouldn't my memories come back now?" I turned to Logan._

_"See that the thing, we don't know what breaks the seal to your memories," Logan said looking down at the floor. I could tell he was still hurt by the way I was treating him. I didn't care, right now I felt betrayed._

_"Right now we have a bigger problem to take care of," Gustavo said making himself known._

_"Right, we've got to get to James before Hawk finds out he's a wolf," Logan said looking over at Gustavo._

_"Or maybe he already knows and that's why he took James," Dak said._

_"All the more reason to find James now," Logan said._

_"You gonna be ok going on a plane?" Dak asked Logan._

_"I'll manage," Logan said._

_"Hardly, Lizzie's blood nearly sent you into a frenzy," Dak said._

_"I'll manage," Logan said again._

_"What wrong?" I asked my anger slowly dissipating._

_"He hasn't eaten in awhile, just the smell of blood will make him crazy," Dak said._

_"I'll go out after sundown, and we'll get an early flight back to L.A. tomorrow," Logan said._

_"Wait!" Carlos said suddenly. Everyone looked at him. "If I'm a wolf can I transform," he asked._

_"You were reincarnated, you can't transform again until you turn eighteen," Dak said laughing._

_"Rats, that would've been so cool," Carlos sighed. Dak laughed and put his arm around Carlos. He looked up at Dak. "What are you vampire or wolf?" he asked._

_"I'm not a purebred like most of you, I was changed by Logan, but I'm a hybrid too," Dak said._

_"Yeah, I had to save him from a rogue wolves and the damage was done I had to turn him," Logan said. Dak looked at Logan confused for a second before he nodded his head._

_"Can you transform?" Carlos asked. Dak laughed and nodded his head. "Can I see," he asked. Dak shook his head. "Come on," he whined._

_"No," Dak said shaking his head. He didn't seem to like being put on the spot._

_"He's not gonna stop until you show him," Logan said. Dak sighed and smiled._

_Before our eyes Dak changed into a small brown wolf. I had never seen a werewolf before but I knew they were supposed to be big. Carlos' jaw dropped and he knelt down in front of Dak. He reached out and touched Dak's snout a smile on his lips. Dak leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Carlos grinned and started to pet Dak's head._

_"He's not a dog," Lizzie stated._

_"He seemed to like it though," Carlos said looking up at Lizzie said his hands stopping on Dak's head. Dak transformed back and looked at Carlos._

_"Are you happy now?" he asked._

_"Very," Carlos said grinning._

_"Ok, enough, we've got to figure out our next move before Hawk realized who James really is," Logan said getting everyone's attention._

_"And who exactly is James?" I asked not really sure if I wanted to hear this answer. The more I learned the stranger things got._

_"James Diamond from the Knight Coven, one of Hawks worst enemies," Logan said simply._

_"The Knight Coven?" I asked._

_"Our Coven," my mom said, "your father was the leader until he was discovered," she said._

_"So, that's why he's gone?" I asked looking at her. She nodded her head._

_"He had to leave to protect you and Katie," she said._

_"Is he still alive?" Katie asked._

_"I'm not sure, I haven't heard from him in a long time," my mom said._

_"Let's focus," Dak said. Everyone nodded their heads. We all settled in for a long night of talking and strategizing._

Carlos seemed the least fazed by finding out he was a wolf. He had a million questions that Dak was more than willing to answer. Dak and Logan had both explained to him that he needed to keep his mouth shut about being a wolf too. I understood their worry Carlos was a blabber mouth.

Carlos didn't remember being a wolf, but Katie did. I had yet to get my memories back. Logan had tried a lot last night after he hunted. He had gone as far as nearly having sex with me, but stopped. He told me he didn't want to unless I remembered that we were mates. I told him I knew we were mates but he said there was a difference between knowing and remembering.

I wasn't mad at him anymore. He had told me that he didn't tell me to protect me. I understood that part. Being a wolf was dangerous. It was just weird knowing that I was a wolf. I couldn't transform until I got my memories back though. Logan had told me a lot of things trying to spark my memories, but nothing worked.

I still found it a bit odd that I was a werewolf all this time and I didn't even know. I don't understand why it was such a big secret, then again if people knew the truth I'd be killed.

"We are back!" Carlos announced excitedly.

"All we need to do is find James and tell him the band is back together, annnd…" I said trailing off as I looked around the studio. It was bare and almost seemed like it had been robbed.

"Oh my god the studio's been robbed," Logan said. Carlos jumped forward and ripped his shirt open to reveal his superhero costume.

"This looks like a job for El Hombre flaming space rock man," Carlos trailed off. I buzzed the name shaking my head. Dak laughed shaking his head at Carlos' antics.

"Not even close," Logan said. Carlos grunted and swung his arms. He really wanted a name for himself.

"The studio wasn't robbed," Kelly said.

"I had to sell everything to buy Big Time Rush back from Griffin," Gustavo said he looked at Kelly ad seemed about to cry, "Even my mansion, oh Kelly," Gustavo cried.

"Don't worry Gustavo we won't let you down," I said pointing at him.

Gustavo then revealed our living arrangements. There wasn't any money for the Palm Woods so we were staying at the 'Rocque Woods.' It was just the dance studio with a bunch of cots. It was all temporary until Big Time Rush made it big time.

Carlos turned to Dak and begged to stay with him, but mom wouldn't allow it, because he was only sixteen. He argued that he and Dak were soul mates and age didn't matter, but she didn't cave. Dak open his mouth to protest but the glare he received shut him up.

After talking over a plan of action we headed off to the Palm Woods to see if we could find James. We were all hoping against hope that he was there or talked to someone there. We knew it was a long shot, but we had to do something. From what Logan told me about Hawk this wasn't good. We had to get to James before something bad happened.

We arrived at the Palm Woods and we found our friends sitting out front. Camille and Jo seemed happy to have us back. We then found out from Camille that James had been staying in 2J. We all looked at one another before taking off to go talk to him and convince him to rejoin the band.

We arrived at 2J and rang the doorbell. There was a gong sound which surprised us. We shared a look as the door opened to reveal an old man in a suit.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said slowly, "We're...looking…for James?" I said slowly.

"Do come in," he said gesturing for us to come in. We all shared a confused look before walking into the apartment.

The apartment was completely different. Swirly was gone, and there was a set of stairs there. There was a big picture of James on the wall. Everything just looked different. There was even sushi chefs. I didn't even know James liked sushi. Carlos seemed upset that swirly was gone. James then came down the stairs.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" he asked excitedly, "I mean what are you guys doing here?" He said coldly.

"Big Time Rush is back together," I said.

"Yes, so let's get dressed and go," Logan said.

"And what happened to swirly?" Carlos asked pointing to where the big yellow slide had once been.

"We've got to get back to Rocque Records to get ready for the concert," I said steering the conversation in the direction I wanted.

"Yeah," James said smiling before frowning. "No," he said quickly. He then started to explaining how Hawk signed him to a three record deal, modified the crib, and gave him Sebastian. Who offered us hot towels which were way too hot. "Oh, and as I recall you were the ones who told me to get real and move on, so I did," James said giving us a big fake smile.

"Megaphone for emphasis, sir?" Sebastian asked holding a tray with a megaphone on it out to James.

"Yeah," James grabbed the megaphone and lifted it up to his mouth. "I rock!" he shouted at us.

"James I was mad ok, we shouldn't have broken up the band, but we always promised since we were pee wee hockey players that we would stick together," I said trying to knock some sense into him.

"And you've never broken a promise?" James asked looking at us. We looked at him like he was crazy before we remembered Mrs. Magikowski.

"We might be horrible people," Logan said.

"We'll fix it," I said looking at Logan, "but first we need to fix the band," I said looking at James. "James we're sorry, now let's go," I said. Carlos and Logan both agreed with me in trying to get James to go. We turned to leave hoping James would follow us. He seemed like he was going to too.

"He's not going anywhere," a voice said from behind us. We turned around and saw, who I could only assume was Hawk. He had a dirty blonde following him. "because he's got everything he needs here, right James" He said placing a hand on James' shoulder. All traces of doubt over Hawk left. Sebastian came over with a tray of toys and money. James happily took a Rubik's cube.

"You guys told me to move on so, I did," James said happily. This didn't seem like the James we knew. Something was off about him. He changed almost as soon as Hawk walked into the room.

I looked over at Logan. He did not look happy. He seemed to be trying to figure something out. Maybe he noticed how off James was acting as well.

Hawk's assistant, Rebecca was ordered to show us the door and man was she string. She kicked us out of the apartment. We all took off running knowing it was no use trying to get back into the apartment. Hawk had some kind of hold over James.

"What do we do now?" Carlos asked once we were outside. We started walking back to Rocque Records in order to gather our thoughts.

"We tell Gustavo and come up with another plan," I said.

"Something is not right," Logan said lowly. I heard him but Carlos didn't seem to be paying attention. He seemed hurt by what James did.

"Who's gonna tell Gustavo?" Carlos asked as we walked along the street.

"I will, don't worry," I said.

"Did you guys see the way he was acting?" Logan asked.

"It's him wanting fame, you know he'll do just about anything for it," Carlos said looking at Logan. Logan just nodded his head, I could tell he was holding something back though. Maybe, it was a vampire werewolf thing. He did mention Hawk and being in a war before. I'd have to ask him later.

"We'll figure something out," I said. Logan and Carlos just nodded their heads. We walked in silence back to Rocque Records.

**Here we go another chapter. The truth has been revealed to the guys, but they don't remember. I've got the steam for this back and I've got the next chapter started. I hope to get that out soon, but I don't know, we'll see. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	7. Big Time Rush is Back

**So I would like to thank,**_ KSchmidtluvr24, AkireAlev, Chey21, lilygirl42001,PerfectMirror14,__ annabellex2, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and PrincessCodeLyoko _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**So this is in Logan's POV. **

**Chapter 7: Big Time Rush is Back**

"What do you mean James isn't coming back?" Gustavo asked slamming his hands down on the cardboard table in front of us.

I looked around Rocque records. We had made furniture our of boxes and were eating lunch together. Mrs. Knight and Katie were lounging about. The guys were eating PB&J sandwiches while I sat back. I wasn't hungry and that food wouldn't fill me much.

It sucked. James had us thrown out and abandoned us. This had Hawk written all over it. James didn't quite seem like himself. I mean yeah he was acting a bit normal, but the James I knew wasn't that jerky. Something was just off.

Everyone was taking James abandoning us differently. Katie took it the hardest. She was no longer mad at Kendall, well maybe just a little bit. She was moping around since he wouldn't even answer her calls, which was odd. Ever since we found out about them they had constantly been texting when they were apart, or calling one another. When they were in the apartment they were always together. Kendall was mad that James was being a real ass about this. He wasn't afraid to say so either. He was even madder that he was hurting his baby sister. Carlos, who had been the closest to James out of the three of us, was in denial. He wouldn't talk about James much and spent more time with Dak wanting to know more about wolves. As for me, well I was trying to figure out what Hawk had done to James. I just hoped Hawk didn't find out James was a wolf. James had his memories after all, he knew who Hawk was. That's what shocks me the most. He knew who Hawk was and he still went with him. This just didn't make any sense.

We explained how Hawk gave James a three record deal and had Sebastian. Gustavo said he could get us that too, even thought he didn't know what 'a Sebastian' was.

"Gustavo we're eating PB&J on box furniture," I said picking up Kendall's plate for a moment to show him.

"You just have to nail this concert," Gustavo hollered.

I had noticed that Gustavo had come to depend on money heavily and had lots of possessions. I think it had something to with making an image for himself, but he seemed to be taking this too seriously. I had known Gustavo for years. He was a man who helped the vampires since I was young. I knew he had to have some type of immortal blood in him, but what kind I had no idea.

"What concert? There's not Big Time Rush without James," Katie stated. We all looked over at her. She was holding a magazine she had been reading and giving Kendall a small glare.

"Then we'll find a new James, if he thinks he can do without us, then we can do without him," Kendall said casually. I looked at him shocked. This was the new Kendall talking. He didn't realize that James was trouble with Hawk. That being said, it was a good idea. Kelly even pointed out that bands replaced members all the time.

After lunch was done Kelly send out news that Big Time Rush was holding open audition tomorrow. After that I headed to the studio. I sighed as I sat down on a cot. Things were getting stressful.

"Logie?"

I looked up and saw Kendall walking into the room. I patted the cot I was sitting on. I knew he didn't remember everything yet, but he knew he was a wolf. That was enough for me, for now. Kendall walked over to me and sat down next to me.

We had spent the whole day looking for James' replacement. In the end we decided not to replace him and just be the three of us. It would be easier that way. Tomorrow we would start rehearsing again.

"This isn't right," I said looking over at Kendall.

"We'll figure something out," Kendall said moving closer to me. I sighed and looked away from him. He didn't understand. He still didn't have his memories back yet.

"Hey, I've got to go I'll be back later," I said suddenly. I had an idea. I needed to talk to someone.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked me.

"I'll be back," I said.

"That doesn't tell me where you're going," Kendall said frowning. I just smiled and leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before sunrise," I said.

"You're not hunting again are you?" Kendall asked.

"No, I am gonna go see someone," I said. I stood up and walked out of the room. I knew he wanted answers. He had been a bit curious about wolves and vampires over the passing days. I would give him answers, but I wanted him to remember.

I left Rocque Records as I pulled my cell phone out and texted Dak. I told him I was on my way to the Palm Woods and to get Buddha Bob. I needed to talk to him. The walk to the Palm Woods was shorter than normal. I walked into the lobby and saw Dak waiting for me.

I walked over to him. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder to the elevator. I followed him up to his apartment. Buddha Bob was up there. Dak had called Bitters asked for help with a clog or something.

"Buddha Bob," I said. He turned to look at me. He was holding Plungie. I didn't understand why Buddha Bob was a janitor. I knew he needed a cover that kept him close to us, and he had known we'd make our way out to L.A. eventually. Hawk was here and that's where our fight would be. Buddha Bob could've been anything though.

"Logan, I knew if James was here you wouldn't be far behind, are you guys getting the band back together?" he asked.

"Sort of, we're a working on getting James back since left us for Hawk," I said.

"What?" Buddha Bob asked dropping Plungie.

"You heard me," I said, "I need you help with something," I said slowly.

"He's with Hawk? I thought you said he had his memories back," Buddha Bob said.

"He does and that's what confuses me. Hawk had to have done something to him," I said shaking my head. "I didn't come here just for that though. I need you're help awakening Kendall's memories," I said.

"No," Buddha Bob said.

"We already told him, Carlos, and Katie that they were wolves," I said.

"Katie remembers, but Carlos and Kendall don't," Dak said looking down at the floor.

"We've tried everything," I said.

"Well I haven't tried everything, Jennifer won't let me she treats Carlos like a son," Dak said lifting his head to look at me.

"What won't she let you do?" I asked confused before it dawned on me. Mrs. Knight still saw Carlos as a sixteen year old boy not a hundred year old wolf. "Oh, I haven't tried that either, but for other reasons," I said.

"Well, I can't help Carlos," Buddha Bob said looking at Dak.

"I know, but you can help Kendall," Dak said looking over at me. I knew he was hurting that Carlos didn't remember, but he was happy that Carlos at least believed him when he said they were mates.

"I can't break the seal only his trigger can," Buddha Bob said.

"What's his trigger?" I asked getting annoyed with this.

"Well when we first did this my thought turned to you, but you four were going to be raised together, so I set it up to be Kevin's wolf form," Buddha Bob said.

"Where's Kevin?" I asked not liking this. Last I remembered of Kevin was he hated me. He hated that Kendall had fallen in love with a vampire, well he didn't know that I was half wolf until we started fighting.

"Last I heard from him, he was on the run," Buddha Bob said, "that was about a year ago," he added.

"Do the authorities know his human form?" Dak asked.

"No, I don't think so, he mostly stays in his wolf from, he's gotta be somewhere in Minnesota," Buddha Bob said.

"So we'll have to track him down if we want to get Kendall's memories back," I asked hoping he'd say no.

"Not necessarily," Buddha Bob said slowly, "if you bring forth an item, or person, or place that was important to him it might help," Buddha Bob said.

"It doesn't get any special-er than his mate," I said annoyed. Then it dawned on me. I looked down at my stomach. There was one thing that might bring him back.

"Too risky," Dak said as if he had read my mind. Even after all this time we were still like brothers. It was like I had never really left.

"I am not saying now, but if in a few months if I don't have a choice I'll have to," I said.

"If your concert works you'll be going on tour," Dak said.

"Then you'll have to search for Kevin," I said. Dak nodded his head. I didn't want him on the tour with us if we did make it. He would only distract Carlos. I didn't need Carlos distracted.

"Anything else that might help Carlos though?" I asked looking at Buddha Bob.

"I'd say mating with his mate, but like Dak said Jennifer won't let him yet," Buddha Bob said.

"Why does Katie have her memories back then? James was nowhere around when she remembered," I said confused.

"Was Lizzie there?" Buddha Bob asked. Dak and I nodded our heads. "There's your answer, I'm assuming you were talking about her being a wolf too," he said. We nodded our heads again. "Anything can trigger memories really, it's just a matter of find out what," he said.

"So Carlos could still remember," Dak asked hopefully.

"Don't get your hopes up if he doesn't," Buddha Bob said.

"At least he's eager to learn about wolves," I said looking at Dak, "Kendall won't ask me much," I said looking down at my feet. Sure he had asked a few things, but that was about it.

"He got more focus than Carlos, he wants to get James back first," Dak said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I should get back to Rocque Records," I said. I turned and left the apartment. I started back for the studio. I just had to keep trying things with Kendall.

I arrived back at Rocque Records and the others had all gone to bed. There was one cot open for me, next to Kendall's. Kendall seemed to have pushed his cot closer mine. I smiled and walked over to my cot. I took my shoes off and laid down.

"Logie?"

"Yeah," I said looking over at the pair of green eyes staring at me.

"I love you," Kendall said.

"I know, I love you too," I said.

I rolled over and tired to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw flashes of Kendall, the old Kendall, my Kendall. I missed that Kendall. I missed his wolf side. I missed the side of him that he couldn't remember. I had always missed him, but it only got worse these last few days. I think it had to do with the fact that he knew he was a wolf, but he just didn't remember.

I didn't sleep a wink. Nothing I did would let me sleep. It's not that I didn't try, it's just I couldn't. Then again I had gone weeks without sleep before. I was a vampire after all. I know, I'm a hybrid but I still think of myself as a vampire. That's what I identify myself as mostly, and beside I won't be able to use my wolf powers again until Kendall and I mate. After we mate I get my wolf powers and I get pregnant again.

That was one thing I wanted to. I wanted to know if my baby was a boy or a girl. I don't know if now was the right time for him or her though. I wanted our baby to be born and I wanted to raise it with Kendall. I wanted to be a family. That was the one thing I had wanted after I had found out I was pregnant. I wanted to end the war between my coven and Kendall's coven and raise our baby.

We have to worry about wolves and vampires being hunted. For some reason the United States had started a war on wolves and vampires. I don't know why, over in Europe werewolves and vampires lived in harmony with the humans. They offered asylum to any wolves and vampires that sought it.

Maybe that's where Kendall and I could go after all of this. If we moved there we would be free to live as we liked. We wouldn't have to hide who we were. We could be ourselves and raise our kids together. Yes, I wanted more than one. I wanted at least two. I wanted a boy and then a girl. A third one would be nice too.

Eventually morning came. Everyone got up and we got to work trying to replace James. We listened to audition after audition. It was like everyone who wanted to be a part of the group had no talent and anyone who had talent was crazy. In the end we decided we really couldn't replace James. Big Time Rush became a trio. In the end it was the easiest thing to do.

After that decision was made we got to work rehearsing. It didn't matter though. Everything was off. Without James we didn't know what to do. We didn't have the harmonies we needed and our dancing was just off. We were used to having four people not three and it threw us off. Gustavo hollered for us to stop.

"Need I remind you, you have a concert in two days," Gustavo said holding up two fingers. "And I put everything on the line for you and you stink!" He screamed. Mrs. Knight looked a bit sympathetic, Dak and Katie were annoyed with Gustavo's yelling and Kelly just kept her mouth shut.

"Yeah well the cerography is completely different with just the three of us," I said.

"Everything's different with just the three of us," Carlos said looking at me and Kendall. He then looked to Dak.

"Look don't worry we'll figure this out," Kendall said taking the leader role he was so used to taking. "Have we ever let you down?"

Gustavo laughed and looked at the other. "Have they ever let me down?" The other four with him shook their heads. "That's not the point," he decided as he stood up. "The point is James I not coming back. Now I don't care what you sing, but look like you're enjoying it or I will destroy all of you!" he yelled. The three of us flinched at that.

Kendall started singing The Giant Turd song. Carlos and I laughed and joined him. It was funny and the one song that we really liked.

"Well they do seem to be enjoying it," Kelly said laughing. Dak nodded his head as well. I smiled at that. It was true though. This was just a funny song and it pissed Gustavo off which was funny.

"You look a like turd," the three of is sang together.

"And you smellelelel like a turd."

We all turned and saw James standing in the doorway. We all smiled and cheered as we ran over to James. He was back and that was all that matter. Maybe he got over whatever Hawk did to him.

"I'm gonna be rich!" Katie yelled excitedly jumping up. The other four in the booth looked at her. "I mean hooray for friendship," she corrected herself. She jumped up and ran from the booth to hug James as well.

We were excited. Big Time Rush was really back. James said he came back because he knew we missed him, but I think he missed us. He did admit he would miss the cool pad and Sebastian, not the hot towels though. Gustavo pointed out that now all the posters were wrong. It only had the three of us minus James. Mrs. Knight then convinced (demanded) that Katie donate her posters that had the four of us. Katie agreed as long as she had somewhere to sell her t-shirt and hats. Kelly the revealed we had five bucks and a punch card one free pretzel for advertising.

Katie told James she had her memories back and James got to actually meet Lizzie. We let him and Katie do that on their own. From what I got it was emotional. Katie also told James about Kendall and Carlos knowing they were wolves but not remembering. James was sympathetic to me.

We got our friends from the Palm Woods to be a street team and I knew a way to get some free TV time for the band. We set about getting things ready. We advertised while Gustavo worked on getting possible investors. We sold out the show and everyone was excited.

The next day everything was set up for the concert and it all looked good. Dak reminded us to be careful and what to look out for. He even reminded up not to get to close to the edge of the stage. Gustavo was excited. We had finally made it. All that was left to do was to perform and get sponsors and then release the album.

"Gustavo," Kendall said.

"Have we ever let you down?" the four of asked in unison all striking a cool ninja like pose. We were just teenagers after all, even if some of us were way older than that.

"I'll let you know after tonight," Gustavo said. He was impossible to win over. "Now get your butts to your dressing room and get ready to rock this place for your fans and for my big investors," he said.

We all took off to our dressing room excitedly. Dak caught Carlos before we could reach it though. He stopped him to talk to him I guess. We ran ahead of Carlos though. He'd catch up in a second.

The dressing room was smaller than I expected it to be. We looked around a bit before Carlos joined us grinning like an idiot. Just then the floor started to shake and there was a rumbling noise, almost like an engine.

"Make yourselves at home boys."

We turned in time to see Hawk's assistant pulled a door down. It was then I realized we were in the back of a truck.

"And it's a trap," I hollered. We all started pounding on the door yelling for Gustavo, Kelly, or Dak I hoped one of them would hear us, but the chances were small. Then the small cabin filled with a gas that made us drowsy. It didn't quite knock us out but we couldn't really put up a fight when Hawk pulled us out of the truck and tied up to chairs with rope.

"Are you gonna kill us?" James asked.

"No don't be stupid," Hawk said. We all sighed relieved. "But when Big Time Rush misses their first concert you're music careers will be dead," he said teasingly as he looked at James. James let out a girly shriek that he'll argue was manly. "And more importantly so will Gustavo's chances of ever topping me on the charts again." he declared.

It was then I realized that maybe Hawk didn't recognize us. It had been twenty years after all. He didn't look much different from then either.

"We'll tell Gustavo where to find you and your phones once the crowd boos and abandons the concert," Rebecca said holding up our phones. James did not seem happy as he struggled to get free.

"When you mess with the hawk you get all ten talons," He said putting his hands out in front of James like claws.

"Hawks actually, uh, only have eight talons," I corrected him without thinking.

"I don't care," Hawk growled annoyed.

"Ok just telling you," I muttered.

"But I do wanna catch your concert. So I don't miss the look on Gustavo's face when he looses everything," He said giving an evil laugh afterwards. He then cawed like a hawk and left. His assistant looked annoyed with him. I would be too if I were her.

We all struggled to get free. The ropes Hawk had us tied in were strong. He had to know what we were. There was no way normal ropes would hold us. I knew Hawk had to know something, but maybe he was just being cautious. I don't know which.

The guys started screaming for help. I knew it was no use. Carlos then got the bright idea He started to hop around. We noticed that he was hopping towards the stairs. He was gonna get himself hurt. He wouldn't listen though, he was determined. Inevitably he fell own the stairs after we had tired to warn him.

Carlos then came back up the stairs mostly uninjured. He must really be a wolf if that fall didn't hurt him.

"Ha, you really a superhero," James laughed.

"Nah, I'm a wolf," Carlos said smiling wolfishly, "also a pop star who wants to rock the concert and release our album," he added.

"Then untie us," Kendall said. Carlos nodded his head and quickly set about getting us free from the ropes. Once we were free we managed to find our way out to the street and we found a bus stop and I realized we were down town. We would never make it in time. James was upset, he wanted to be famous so bad.

Sebastian pulled up in a limo for us. He told us he quit working for Hawk and for us to get in. Sebastian got us to the concert in time for us to see the crowd getting ready to leave. We managed to get to Gustavo before he fainted. Hawk and Rebecca looked shocked to see us.

"Sorry we're late Gustavo," Kendall said smirking.

"Yeah, we got tied up," I said looking at Hawk and Rebecca.

"Ooh, the people are leaving," Carlos said looking out to the crowd.

"We're gonna need some microphones," James as Kelly and Dak appeared holding two microphones each for us. We took and I looked at Hawk.

"It looks like you lose," I said flashing him a smile being sure to show him my fangs. Sebastian arrived before they could question things and gave them hot towels. They fell to the ground in pain.

"Get out there," Dak said giving the four of us a shove.

"Hit it," Gustavo yelled.

We took the stage and ran though our set. It was awesome and the crowd loved it. The investors looked interested and were soon offering deals to Gustavo. He seemed about ready to take one when Griffin showed up. He seemed like Griffin's deal.

**So this took awhile and I am sorry. I hope people are still interested in this. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
